A Life Worth Living
by jjbb-1996
Summary: Rewrite of series 3. Marian is alive and is on her way back to England with Carter. Robin back home in England doesn't know she is alive. Adventures of Robin, the gang, Marian and Carter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sophia, I am worried." Adam said pacing back and forth across the room, Sophia was sat in the chair. "It's been months and nobody has seen, Gisborne or the sheriff and even worse nobody has seen Robin or Marian or any of the gang."

"Adam, I'm sure they are fine." Sophia reassured although she was concerned for Robin and Marian also.

"Something isn't right Sophia." Adam paced. "I'm going to see Brother William." Adam stormed from the house into Knighton, he grabbed a horse from the barn and headed in the direction of Locksley.

Locksley

Adam tied his horse outside the church and headed inside. "Brother William." He called. "Brother William."

"Adam, my child how are you?" Bother William asked.

"I'm well thank you."

"Good, what can I do for you?"

"Brother William, I am concerned." Adam said.

"What about?"

"Robin and his gang and Marian. Nobody has seen them for months."

"Yes I have noticed myself. Marian and Robin were supposed to come to me the day after Robin's birthday and be married in the forest. But they never showed. I even went into the forest to look for them but it was dead."

"The people of Nettlestone said they had been trapped in a barn but they had escaped, that was the last they saw them." Adam said. "Robin and Marian would never miss their own wedding unless something was extremely wrong. Im going to see Thornton." Adam left the church and headed across Locksley to the manor house, Gisborne's guards had been staying in Nottingham since he had left.

"Good morning Adam." Thornton greeted him at the door.

"Good morning Thornton. How are you?"

"I'm very well thank you? How can I help?"

"Thornton I am worried." Adam pressed. "Marian and Robin haven't been seen in months, winter is nearly over, spring is fast approaching and they have disappeared. Along with Gisborne and the Sheriff."

"When Gisborne left he said he would be away on business for some time. But that was it. He said nothing of what his business was or where it was."

"I don't like this, something isn't right."

The sound of horse's hooves fast approaching made Adam and Thornton jump.

"Looks like one of the puzzles has been solved, its Gisborne." Thornton said peering out of the window. "Quickly go outside, before he catches you." Adam dashed out of the house and into Locksley, just in time for Gisborne to ride passed him and into the stables. Adam gasped, Gisborne looked different, darker. He was untidy and dirty, he also looked tired and angry. It made Adam feel on edge, he went back to the church to collect his horse and headed back to Knighton.

Portsmouth

Robin moved quickly through the town, he needed to get from here to Nottingham, he needed to finish Gisborne for what he had done to her. _Marian._ Her name and the image of her lying in the sand with a sword through her stomach burned in his mind, adding fuel to his vengeance.

"Robin, slow down." Much shouted after him.

"I need to get home." Robin said angrily. He approached a horse dealer. "I need four horses." His voice was so dark it was not to be argued with. "Here." Robin through a sack of money at the man's feet and then took the horses. "Let's go." He said to his men, mounted his horse and then took of galloping towards the north.

"Robin, we need to stop and think. We need to rest." John pleaded climbing on his horse.

"We don' have time, I need to get home." Robin growled.

The Holy Land

"How are you feeling?" Lachlan asked as he entered Marian's tent. Marian rolled over on her bunk that they had made for her.

"Much better, thank you Lachlan." She smiled to him, she would be forever grateful to this man who had saved her life.

"May I take a look?"

"Of course." Marian pulled back her blankets and lifted the shirt she wore. Abdul and Carter had brought her new clothes when they had been to market.

"I cannot believe how fast this is heeling." Lachlan shook his head in disbelief. "Your god is obviously not finished with you yet."

"Or yours." Marian added. Lachlan smiled to the young women, he was fond of her, and it would be a sad day when she would leave.

"Would you like to get to get up today?"

"Yes please." Marian nodded eagerly. Lachlan held out his hand which she took gladly and lifted herself from the bed. She didn't like the heat in Acre but she had to make do. Marian still felt sore and she knew that she had lost the child she had been carrying. Lachlan had told her, that hers and Robin's child had helped save her life.

Marian walked into the main room where Carter and Abdul were sat.

"Marian." Carter smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you, yourself?"

"Better."

"I think a few more days rest and you will both be able to return to your king." Lachlan said handing Marian a bowl of food.

"That would be fantastic." Carter beamed.

"Lachlan." Marian said looking to the old man. Lachlan looked back to her. "Does my husband know I'm alive?" Lachlan swallowed and shook his head.

"No my lady. He does not. He was long gone by the time I got you stable and your king will not allow us into his camp and you were too fragile to transport." He said. Marian nodded and ate her food. Poor Robin she thought, she had been consumed by grief when she thought he was dead and for Robin to have witnessed her 'die'. He must be distraught.

"Carter, we need to get to England." Marian said looking to him. He nodded and finished his food.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kings camp – The Holy Land

"There you go then." Lachlan said pointing down the dune to the camp, it had been a week since Marian had learned of her husband not knowing about her revival and he could tell she was restless. Marian sat atop her horse and looked down the huge busy camp. Robin had actually been here, twice now, once all those years ago and then again a few months back.  
"Thank you Lachlan." Marian smiled to the man, "And you Abdul, you saved my life both of you. I will be forever in your debt."

"Payment will be to see you finish whatever it is that god is keeping you here for." Lachlan smiled. "Now be gone with you." Marian and Carter rode down the dunes towards the entrance of the camp. Two soldiers on the gate stopped them.

"Carter!" The one said surprised when he recognised his friend.

"The king said you were dead!" The other one added.

"Well god is not finished with me yet." Carter said with a smile.

"And who is this fine young women you have with you." The soldier eye Marian, obviously pleased.

"I am married." Marian said simply.

"He's not a very good husband if you're out here now is he. So go on, who is it?" The young soldier added. Carter began to smirk, he could not wait to see the look on these boys faces.

"You may know him," Marian started, she knew all too well that her husband was very much known in this camp from stories that Carter had told her. "He used to be Captain of the private guard." The soldiers started to pale. "His name is Robin, Lord of Locksley, Earl of Huntington." The soldiers gasped and nearly fell to the floor. They bowed their heads and carter was laughing.

"Welcome, countess of Huntington. Please enter someone will escort you to the kings tent."

"Thank you." Marian smiled sweetly to the young soldiers which obviously made them relax. The nodded their heads and Carter and Marian rode into the camp.

"Your majesty." The young soldier from the gate had sprinted through the camp ahead of Marian and Carter.

"Yes boy." King Richard replied, annoyed to have been disturbed from his latest battle plan.

"You may want to see this. It is Carter, he is here alive."

"What?" The king gasped.

"And your majesty, he brings a women with him, she says she is married to Robin of Locksley."

"Cannot be I watched her die." The king gasped again, he left the tent and spotted the two visitors atop their horses, Carter was definitely one, but he could not see the other although it was a women. They dismounted and then the women turned around. A smiled stretched across the king's face, it was Lady Marian and she was alive. The king rushed to meet them and opened his arms to Lady Marian. "I am so glad that you are alive." King Richard said embracing the young girl.

"Thank you, your majesty." Marian said unsure of how to react. The King pulled away and set her in a place like she were a doll.

"It is I, who should be thanking you. You saved my life."

"Any good English man would have done."

"But at the cost of their own life, I'm not sure." The king replied, "And you Carter, it is good to see you."

"Thank you sire."

"Now both of you come inside my tent. Have a drink and get out of this sun." The king led the way to the tent. "We will set you up with a guarded tent of your own."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nottingham – Sherwood Forest – April 1195

Robin was sprinting through the forest as fast as he could, he was so close to Locksley, he could taste it. Gisborne.

"ROBIN STOP." John shouted trying to keep up with him.

"Come on Robin." Allan shouted through heavy breathes. Robin finally stopped fed up with his gang.

"Robin do not do this." John gasped slamming his staff into the ground.

"Give me that staff." Robin said and snatched it from John before planting a swift uppercut with it straight to Johns chin.

"Hey, Hey." Allan shouted having seen John fall to the floor.

"Robin," Much gasped.

"I said, stop holding me back." Robin shouted angrily pointing the staff into Allan and Much's faces.

"You can't do this alone." Allan said walking towards him. Robin pushed his back swiftly.  
"And what are you going to do huh? Rat me out."

"That's a bit harsh."

"Once a traitor always a traitor."

"That's not fair." Much rushed to Allan's defence.

"You. Shut up. You leech. Your pathetic all of you." Robin shouted consumed by grief.

"You're tired Robin, We've been travelling for months." Allan said walking towards Robin again.  
"And I've had time to think and I've made up my mind, I don't need you anymore. Any of you." Robin said.

"You don't mean that. This is not you." Much gasped.

"Much, Its over!" Robin shouted. "Robin Hood is dead. He died in the holy land, with Marian. Now all I have left is vengeance."

"Then let us come with you." Much grabbed hold of his friend. Robin had had enough, he planted a punch to Much's face and then drew his sword pointing it towards his gang.

"Stop holding me back. Stop following me, it's between me and Gisborne now. Gisborne dies today." Robin picked up this things and took off running towards Locksley.

Locksley

Adam ran into Locksley, having just seen Gisborne throw Robin off the cliff, he ran to the church.

"BROTHER WILLIAM." Adam shouted running into the church.  
"Adam. What is it?" Brother William ran from the alter towards the young man.

"Brother, it is Robin, Gisborne has thrown him of the cliff and they have taken Much."

"They are back?"

"Yes they just arrived and Gisborne and Robin were fighting, I think Gisborne killed Marian, Robin's hit his head and Gisborne through him over the cliff." Adam words came out so fast he couldn't believe what was happening. Brother William nodded just about keeping up with him.

"Come on, lets get to the river we will search it for his body.

Nottingham castle

"This doesn't feel right." Allan said leading the way through the castle, he had learnt every tunnel during his time as Gisborne's man. "I don't believe he's dead."

"We need to focus on getting Much." John said. Allan nodded and they arrived at the dungeons. The walked silently down the stairs and into the cells.

"John, Allan." Much gasped from where he was hanging from his wrists against a metal cross

"It's ok mate, we are going to get you out." Allan said picking his shackles.

"Yes but who is going to get you out?" The sheriff with a small army of guards emerged behind them. "Arrest them, lock them up. We can execute them tomorrow!" The sheriff danced excitedly, "Ohhh this is good. We've killed hood and now we can kill his friends. Good job we already got rid of the leper."

"Marian." Much growled angry. "Her name was Marian."

"Well la de dar de dar. Doesn't matter what her name is she's 6 feet under now. Lock them up." The Sheriff ordered, then turned and walked away. The guards grabbed hold of the gang and threw them into a cell.

Sherwood Forest

"Adam, Adam!" Brother William shouted. He had spotted Robin's body leaned over a branch. Adam jumped into the water and grabbed hold of his body and pulled him to the river bank. William grabbed Robin and pulled him from the water. "I do not believe it." William gasped.

"What?" Adam asked.

"He is breathing. Quickly go to Nottingham, fetch me some cloth and blankets, I have medicine. I will take him to the cave just up there. Hurry Adam he needs to get warm." William said pushing the boy to his feet.

The Cave

William had lit a fire and was trying to warm Robin. Adam came stumbling into the cave arms full with blankets and clothes.

"Here," He said putting them down on the floor.

"Well done Adam." Brother William said as he wrapped more blankets around Robin. Adam looked concerned. "What is it?"

"His gang brother. They have been captured, they are to be executed tomorrow at Noon."

"Then we need to wake this young man up." Brother William replied with force.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Adam let me go." Robin was awake, it was now late afternoon.

"No Robin I can't do that. The people need you."

"God dam it Adam let me go."

"No." Adam said simply as he continued to make arrows like Marian had taught him all those years ago. A whistle came from outside Adam lifted his head and headed outside. Robin saw his chance, he wriggled himself from his bounds and collected his shirt which was now dry thanks to being next to the fire. Adam was stood at the entrance. "You're not going anywhere Robin." Adam said. Robin drew in his breath and then punched Adam in the face knocking him to the floor then he took off running.

"Robin stop." Brother William ran into him on the path.

"Please I am finally free of this let me go." Robin sighed.

"Robin." Adam came from behind him. "She wouldn't want this." Robin turned to look at him with tears in his eyes.  
"Robin Hood is dead Adam. He died with Marian."

"Come with me." Adam said. Robin stared at him and then nodded.

Locksley

Adam led Robin to the mound overlooking Locksley. Robin sat looking at the devastation caused by Gisborne's latest attack.

"This is your village Robin." Adam said. "Her village."

"I have nothing left Adam."  
"Robin, the people need you, Locksley needs you and now Knighton needs you more than ever. It gets worse Robin and will do from now on."

"Adam how can I protect them when I walk a few yards I'm shattered. I gave everything, I gave my home, my lands, I gave the life of my wife and…" Robin stammered struck by a new grief he hadn't thought you. "And I gave the life of our unborn child." Tears spilled down Robin's face.

"Marian was pregnant." Adam gasped. Robin nodded.

"She told me the day before my birthday." Robin sighed. "So you see Adam I can't give anything else."

"Robin, I knew Marian almost as well as you and there is one thing that I know and that it is she would not want you to give up."

"But what can I do. I lift my bow and I see her."

"Then use that as a will to go on. Not a cause to give up. If she knew you were giving up because of her she would turn in her grave." Robin shook his head.

"I can't Adam, I'm sorry."

"I have one more thing to show you. Come on." Adam grabbed Robin's shirt and dragged him along.

Sherwood Forest

The sun had moved across the sky and it was now dark as Adam lead Robin through Sherwood Forest.

"Look." Adam said stopping, pointing to the tree. Robin looked at the sight before him, there where candles and a bow and arrow all arranged in a shrine, there were drawings of Robin and his gang, a drawing of his outlaw tag.  
"What is this?" Robin asked.

"It's a shrine for you Robin." Adam said. "The people of Locksley made it for you to say good bye."

"Why would they do this?"

"Because Robin, you mean so much more to everyone than you realise."

"Adam, what part of I can't don't you understand."

"The part where you are giving up." Adam said, Robin shook his head. "Robin there is one more thing you should know."

"What?"  
"The Sheriff has captured the gang. He is going to execute them tomorrow."

Nottingham castle – the following day

Adam and Brother William weaved their way through the crowd as the Sherrif was speaking.

"Ready and fire." The Sheriff shouted. The guard pulled the leaver and fire a big arrow towards the gang.

"We have to do something," Adam said watching as another arrow was loaded into the machine.

"No we wait for Robin." Brother William said, "Besides if im not mistaken something amazing is about to happen. Look." William pointed to the sun and Adam squinted and looked up.  
"It's covering over."

"Exactly." Brother William said, he pulled a torch from beneath his robe. The courtyard began to darken.

"Set that arrow on fire." The Sheriff ordered, Adam readied his bow. Where was Robin? He thought to himself.

"Wait in the name of god." William lit his torch and walked in front of the gang. "Soon god will speak and the skies will darken and the sun will disappear."

"The monks been on the mushrooms." The Sheriff shouted, "Someone arrest him." Nobody not even the guards moved as the courtyard grew darker. Robin was on top of the battlements and looked up to the sky, it had gone dark, Brother William had been right last night.

"There, its happening." Brother William began to speak again. "Have faith." He shouted over the panicking crowd. "For soon a new day will dawn and we will be saved."

"Fire that machine!" The sheriff shouted. Again the guards did not move.

"For out of this darkness. A legend will rise, he will be re born." William continued to shout.

"I will do it properly." The sheriff growled storming towards the machine. Robin fired three arrows from his place and set his friends free and the gang dashed away from their place in front of the cross bow. The sheriff pulled the lever to find nobody there.

"Where have they gone?" The Sheriff seethed as he walked towards the board only to discover Robin's arrows in the back of the board.

"You see the sun emerges again." William smiled pointing to the sky. "And like Englands protector. The journey is complete. He appears into the light and he will save you. He has returned, the legend is alive!"

"Surprise, surprise." Jasper growled from behind his chair.

"No it can't be." Gisborne backed away towards the door.

"You incompetent fool!" The sheriff shouted at Gisborne just as Robin fired 2 arrows planting him against the board.

"NOOOO." Gisborne screamed as Robin fired to arrows pinning him to the door.

"I am Robin Hood." Robin shouted from the battlements. "Your humble servent, it is for you that I live to fight the evil that chokes this country. No longer shall we live in fear and darkness. We must stand together, only then will the sun rise on this country, our England. Once more!"

"Robin a gift from the Sheriff." William ran across the courtyard having emptied Jaspers carriage of its money. He threw the bags into the air and Robin fired an arrow through the one and then the other showering the peasants below with gold coins. He threw his bow to the ground and then jumped onto a cloth his men were holding for him. Robin darted across the courtyard towards Gisborne who was still stuck to the door. He drew his knife and held it to his throat.

"Do it please?" Gisborne begged.

"You want this,"

"I live in hell."

"Then stay there." Robin growled, he sliced a line in Gisborne's cheek and then ran back to his gang. The gang and William ran from the castle towards Sherwood Forest, while Adam stood in the courtyard watching and smiling.

Sherwood Forest

"Im sorry you cannot return to Locksley." Robin said to Brother William as the stood outside the camp.

"No, I intend to travel south. Speaking of what happened here today. Giving England hope." Brother William said smiling. "Godspeed Robin and good luck."

"Thank you William." Robin and the priest embraced before William pulled up his hood and headed south.

"Now gang, I think I have an apology to make." Robin said turning to his gang.

"What's a few punches and scuffs between old friends." Allan laughed.

"I am sorry, for everything I said to you." Robin said. "I didn't mean what I said. I do need you. All of you."

"Of course you do." Much replied. "We ARE ROBIN HOOD." He shouted. The rest of the gang smiled and raised their hands in the air.

"WE ARE ROBIN HOOD."

Adam walked towards the camp later that evening "Robin." He called as he drew closer to the camp. The door opened before him to find Robin and his much smaller gang stood behind him.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked concerned.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I've come to get you all." Adam said. "It's time to say goodbye to Marian. Properly."

"I cannot bury an empty coffin Adam." Robin sighed shaking his head.

"I know, none of us could, so I came up with another idea. Come with me and see." Adam said. The gang smiled and Robin nodded. Adam led the gang towards Locksley.

"What are we doing here?" Robin asked. He could see a crowd of villagers stood over by the pond, he could just make out a wooden boat with a fire burning next to it. The crowd opened for Adam and the outlaws and they stopped in front of the boat.

"None of us wanted to bury a coffin with nothing inside, so I came up with this idea. We built a boat and filled it with things belonging to her. Robin looked inside the boat and smiled at what he saw. Her night-watchman stuff was in there, there was a dress and some drawings which Sophia had done of her.

"We send the boat into the lake and then we can all fire a flaming arrow into it." Adam said. Something caught Robin's eye in the boat. He reached in and grabbed a ring. It was their first engagement ring.

"Where did you find this?" Robin breathed staring at the ring before him.

"It was in a box of stuff we managed to save from the fire." Adam said. Robin nodded and placed the ring in his pocket. He reached for her mask as well and put that in his pocket also.

"Ok I'm ready." Robin sighed. He grabbed on end of the boat and Adam grabbed the other. They gave the boat a hard push and watch it glide out into the pond. Once it was in the middle of the pond Adam handed Robin an arrow dipped in pitch. The rest of the crowd with a bow grabbed an arrow as well. Robin held the arrow into the fire until it was a light and then he notched it into his bow. He drew back the string, took a deep breath and fired the arrow. It hit directly in the middle of the boat. Then a shower of flaming arrows flew across the water landing in or around the boat. Robin watched as the boat became engulfed in flames. Tears streamed down Robin's face, he turned to his left to see Sophia crying and to his right Adam was also crying. He pulled Sophia into his side and she cried into his shoulder and he grabbed Adam on the shoulder Adam placed his hand on Robin's arm.

"Thank you Adam." He said.

"At least now she can rest in peace and we've all said goodbye." Adam said. Robin hugged Sophia tight to his chest.

"Goodbye my love." He whispered as he watched the boat begin to break into pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Lady Locksley, may I enter?" The Kings new captain was outside her tent.

"Yes of course." Marian said, she was sitting on her bed at a loss of what to do.

"My lady." The Captain said as he bowed. Marian nodded her head.

"How can I help?" Marian asked.

"The king wanted me to let you know that there will be extra guards around your tent for the foreseeable future."

"Why is that?"

"Although the king wants peace and talks of a cease fire. There are many men in the Saracen Army who do not want that to happen. You saw for yourself the first-hand how people can be recruited." Marian nodded remembering the two men the Sheriff had managed to persuade. "The king has concerns for your safety as he thinks there may be attacks on this camp. They will raid any tent they can and he wants nothing more than to keep you safe until you are fit to leave."

"I see." Marian said unsure of what else to say.

"My second in command will be the leader of your private guard. You have a few members of the king's private guard. Carter will be stationed inside your tent. The rest outside of it."

"And what about the king?" Marian asked, "If I have his guard who will protect him?"

"Do not worry my lady. We have more than enough to protect the king, our main concern is you."

"What is your name?" Marian asked.  
"Lucas, my lady."

"Well thank you Lucas, I really appreciate it." Marian smiled her thanks.

"Marcus will be along shortly to introduce himself."

"Who is Marcus?"

"He is my second in command, the man in charge of your guard."

"Oh I see. Thank you Lucas."

"Your welcome my lady." Lucas bowed and darted from the tent.

Later that evening Marian and her guard were sat around the fire, it drew cold in the evenings in the Holy Land so Carter had been out and fetched more clothes and blankets for Marian. There had been a musician in camp which Marian had been talking to and now she persuaded him to give her is lute and she sat around the fire with the men, playing tunes and singing with them. Suddenly a loud horn sounded and the guards jumped to their feet. Carter grabbed Marian's arm and started to lead her to the tent quickly she was almost running

"What is it?" Marian asked. "What's that noise?"

"It's an alarm Marian. There is an attack on the way." Carter said he took her inside the tent. He handed her a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Now Marian I know you don't normally listen to orders but right now I need you to." Carter said seriously. Marian nodded to him.

"You need to stay inside Marian. And if anyone who doesn't call your name first enters this tent, you shoot them. Do you understand?" Marian nodded again. "Do not leave this tent." He said before darting out through the door of the tent. Marian could here clanging metal and shouting coming from outside her tent. She could hear Saracens shouting in Arabic and English soldiers screaming. The fabric of the tent rustled and Marian gripped her bow tighter, she reached for an arrow from her quiver and notched it in her bow. She rose from her bed and stood behind it. The fabric moved again and then a Saracen entered. Marian froze.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing." The saracen said with a thick accent.

"Stay away from me." Marian said raising her chin.

"Or what?"

"I'll shoot you." The saracen walked towards Marian holding his sword before him. He swung his sword and knocked the bow flying from Marian's hand. She held her hands out before her.

"Please no." She begged as the Saracen edged closer. "Please."

"You will pay for the sins of your country." The Saracen sneered before raising his sword above his head over Marian.

"CARTER!" She screamed and cowered on the floor.

Knighton

"Adam, Adam!" Sophia shouted as Adam and his little brother Mark were dragged towards the rest of the village men who had been taken. Adam tried to shake off his captor but to no avail.

"Mark his arm." Gisborne shouted as the guard held Adam down the floor another soldier took the hot iron cross and pressed it into his arm, Adam screamed in pain and was then pushed to the rest of the men.

Robin and his gang were behind some houses watching what was happening.

"Robin it's Adam." Allan whispered.

"I know, what is going on?" Robin asked watching as the men were dragged away.

"Say goodbye to your families. You're all going to be soldiers now." Gisborne shouted from atop his horse. "Move out."

"We have to help them." Robin said. "Come on we will ambush them in the forest."

Sherwood forest

"How many?" Robin asked.  
"2 guards in front, 2 behind." Allan said. Robin nodded. "Wait for them to reach this clearing, we take them from the higher ground." Everyone nodded in agreement.

The gang waited hidden behind the trees. "Ready, Go!" Robin shouted and the gang jumped into action. Robin and Allan took care of the guards while Much started to pick the locks of the chains. John was stood at the top of the pass on the lookout for any more guards.  
"Come on Much hurry." Robin said joining his friend's side.

"Im nearly there." Much said fiddling with the lock. "Got it."

"Good get the men into the forest."

"ROBIN. We've got company." John shouted.

"Quick deeper into the forest." Robin order. His men lead the way, but Robin and the villagers were surrounded by men.

"Robin keep your head down." Adam said as the villagers surrounded him.

"You men! You fight for my cause now. You belong to me. You fight well and some of you may live to see your home again. You cross me and you die." The Irishman said as he stood before the group. "It's a good job we came out to meet them lads. The sheriff's men weren't exactly protecting my investment. Fine work men, now move them out."

"Here put this on." Adam said handing Robin his over hood. Robin quickly pulled it over his head and pulled the hood up.  
"Thank you Adam. I'll get us out of this." Robin said. Adam nodded as they began to be towed towards Nottingham.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We need to rescue Robin and the others." Much said as they headed towards Nottingham. "Who were those people anyway?"

"Celts." John answered. "I've seen them once before when I was younger."

"So what are they doing here?"

"By the sounds of it, trying to start a war in Ireland."

"We need to get to Robin before they move those men."

"We go. Now." John said as the gang hurried towards Nottingham.

"Wait." Allan said. "We will never get into the castle it will be on proper lock down."  
"So what do you suggest?" Much asked.

"We do what we do best." Allan said. "We ambush."

The Holy Land

Marian was cowering in the corner as the Saracen held his sword over her head. The Saracen let out a scream and made to move the sword down into her but was stopped when an arrow stuck in his back and poked through his chest. He dropped his sword and fell to the floor next to Marian. She looked up to see Carter stood with his bow, he quickly rushed over to her and pulled her from the floor.

"Thank you." She said shaking.

"It's alright. Are you ok?" she nodded as she held him tight. Carter gently rubbed her back. "It's alright, you're safe now." Carter could hear the sounds of Saracens retreating outside and then the tent opening. Marcus walked in seething his sword.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, yes im fine." Marian said freeing herself from carter's arms.

"They've gone now and they won't be back tonight. But carter can stay in your room just in case."

"Thank you Marcus."

"Your welcome, try and get some sleep mi'lady, tomorrow is another day." Marcus bowed and then left the tent.

"I'll let you get changed and then come back later." Carter said. Marian nodded and then waited for Carter to leave the tent. She changed quickly into some night clothes and got herself into bed.

Carter returned a while later and set himself up a spare bed near the door. He shed his over shirt and sat down looking at Marian. "Carter I have a request." Marian said.

"What is it?"

"I want you to teach me how to fight."

"You know how to fight I have seen it." Carter laughed.

"No I mean fight well like you and Robin."  
"Im not sure Robin would approve."

"Well Robin isn't here and we are. Carter we both know we are not getting out of here if I can't defend myself. I need to be able to look after myself. Carter we need to get home." Marian said passionately. He looked at her and then nodded.

"Wait here." He said before getting up from his bed. He returned a few moments later with two swords which were smaller than a traditional English sword. "These are for you." He handed them to Marian who placed them in her lap and looked at them.

"Why two?" Marian asked.  
"These are lighter than a traditional sword, you'll be able to handle 2 smaller one's better than one big one." Carter said. "Now get some rest. Training starts in the morning."

Nottingham

"Right so here is the plan." Robin said as the villagers crowded round him. "We use this to get out of here." Robin held up a lock pick, he undid his own shackles before passing it to Adam. "Wait for my signal and then the first line you'll attack the guards with me and the second you'll storm the gates. Use anything you can find as weapons, use the chains if you have to. Men I am getting us out of here if you'll fight with me." Robin said looking around him, all of the men nodded. The men returned to their line as the Irish man you stopped them in the forest and another younger man emerged at the top of the steps.

"They don't look like much." The younger man said.

"Well I'm giving them to you Tiernan, they are yours to train and lead."

"You expect me to make soldiers out of peasants? No." Tiernan said turning to his brother Finn.

Robin looked around, now was there chance. "Ready now." Robin shouted. Gisborne appeared at the top of the stairs behind the Irish brothers, he saw the fighting and caught a glimpse of a man in the middle. Hood.

"Guards, guards its Robin Hood. Get him!" He shouted as he rushed forward drawing his sword. The villagers fought tirelessly knocking shoulders down ad defending Robin, the second line had almost cleared the gate.

"No weapons and yet they fight like lions for that man." Finn said smiling.

"HOOD!" Gisborne shouted, he grabbed Adam from the crowd of men and held a sword across his chest. Gisborne recognised this boy, he was a friend to Marian. Pain and anger trailed through him and the sight of the boy.

"Wait, wait stop." Robin said holding his hands up.

"Another move and I kill him." Gisborne said.

"Adam." Mark gasped, he rushed forward picking up a sword on the way through and then lunged forward at Gisborne. Guy easily deflected his attack and then ran his sword through Mark's side.

"No Mark." Adam gasped as he shook himself free, he caught his brother as he was falling. "It's alright, look at me. You're going to be alright." Adam said holding his little brother in his lap.

"Your surrounded don't waste anymore lives." Gisborne pointed his sword at Robin, who looked at Mark and then raised his hands in the air.

"Adam." Mark gasped.

"Hey, it alright, I'm going to get you home."

"Sophia needs you Adam and Knighton. Look after them." Mark stuttered as the life started to leave. "And help Robin," He gasped. "It's what she would have wanted." Mark began to shake and tears began to stream down Adams face.

"Goodbye brother." Adam whispered holding his brother in his arms.

"You'll pay for this Gisborne." Robin said.

"Tie the boy up with the rest." Gisborne said. "Say your prayers outlaw."

"GISBORNE." The Sheriff shouted from the window. "You move and you die."  
"I will have his blood." Gisborne shouted lurching forward. Two guards grabbed him and held him back.

"Don't be so selfish."  
"Get off me, he dies now."

"Come, come. Surely you don't want to miss the slow and painful death of Robin Hood."

Adam had been tied up with the others and stood with his head down. Gisborne would pay for his. He would make sure of that. He used the lock pin her took from Robin and undid his chains.

"Ill be back for you all." He said, he looked around him and saw the guards occupied. He darted from the castle and went in search of Much and the gang.

Robin was dragged into a room with one door and no windows, his arms and legs were changed to the walls and he had a shackle around his waist.

"Good luck getting out of here." Gisborne sneered.

"You know me Gisborne." Robin smirked sounding a lot more confident than he felt.

"No Hood, today you die." Gisborne said and then slammed the door behind him. Robin pulled on his chains and looked around him.

"Think ." He muttered. Robin spotted a mouse and smiled. "Hello little guy where did you come from?"

Further down the corridors of Nottingham castle Finn and his brother were stood hidden in an alcove.

"Remind me again." Tiernan said.

"We are going to break Robin Hood out, little brother." Finn said.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No Tiernan. You saw the way he rallied those men, we need a man like that on our side."

"You've been in England to long brother, you've lost all reason. This is not our fight. We take the men and we leave now."

"No brother, grow a spine. We need him."

"You want to risk your life, then so be it but I will have no part." Tiernan pushed passed his brother.

Tiernan fumed, how dare his brother become involved in these English politics. He was a fool and Tiernan would show him. He walked down the halls in search of the sheriff.

Sherwood forest

"Woah, Woah." Much shouted as he saw Adam riding at break neck speeds through the forest. "You spent too much time with Marian." He said and then his face dropped as he remembered his friend.  
"We haven't got time for this." Adam said. "The Sheriff has Robin, he's locked in the castle."

"We need to go to Nottingham." Allan said.

"And what of the men?" John said.  
"They are being transported after Robin's execution."

"We need to get to Nottingham."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You think over what I've said. Maybe it's not a crown that you want, but a just and fair country, if that's what you want." Finn walked back towards him. "I might be the only chance you have left." He said to Robin just as the door opened. Robin began to pick the locks of his chains with the pin he had just stolen from Finn. He made quick work of his chains and then went to the wall where he saw the mouse, he found a loose rock and started work on it. He began to pull it away only to find it was solid on the other. He looked towards the mouse.

"It's ok. I wouldn't have fitted through there anyway." Robin sighed. "There has to be another way out."

Meanwhile outside the door Finn was lighting a fire near the door. "FIRE! FIRE!" Finn shouted coughing. "You get the prisoner out of there."

"No, no, no." The Sheriff appeared from behind the corner followed by 3 guards. "I'm afraid your privileges in my castle are finished." The sheriff said. "An old trick, but a very good one." Tiernan emerged from behind the sheriff.

"Tiernan." Finn almost laughed.

"Sorry brother, but the Sheriff here, he made me release. The problem isn't with the cause it's with the person running it."

"You fool."

"I found a real ally, right here."

"Yes in exchange for a small few trifles. County Goreway I believe."

"You haven't the sense to lead an army let alone a country." Tiernan laughed at Finn.

"Says you." He spit on the floor and stalked towards his brother. "The men are with me. Didn't take much persuasion mind. But then again all you could offer them was a glorious death in the name of the cause." Finn lurched towards his brother grabbing him, before the sheriffs men pulled him off. "When I'm king they will be rewarded."

"You will not leave me here. IM your brother! I'm your king." The door was opened and Finn was dragged inside Robin's room, Robin had heard the commotion outside and had already returned to his chains.

"Chain him up with Hood, they can die together." The sheriff said. Finn was thrown inside and chained up. Finn continued to shout for his brother.

"Save you breath." Robin said. Finn sighed.  
"By the time he is finished with his new game, he will have ruined our last chance to free Ireland." Finn shook his head. "We shouldn't have come here. Your people have trouble enough with this poisonous sheriff." Robin looked at him surprised.

"Perhaps we can be allies." Robin said and then dropped his chains. Finn's mouth dropped open.  
"How did you?" Robin held up Finn's pin.

"You helped me, now I help you." Robin said as he began to undo Finn's shackles.

"Ready the men. I wish to leave." Tiernan said to his men, the sheriff headed towards him.

"My dear boy do you not want to stay and see the executions." He said.

"You have my brother and you're Robin Hood, but I will not stand around and watch my brother die." Tiernan said.

"Yes well very. I'll take my money."

"You get your money, when I get to the coast. You come with me."

"Fine. Gisborne you're coming with me."

"No, Robin hood must die now."

"Did you not hear me Gisborne?" The sheriff said. "He will die when I return."  
"My lord, I will hang him and have his head. I will meet you on the road and then we can send his head to Prince John with the money." Gisborne said happy to finally to see the end of Hood.  
"Yes, yesss the prince will like that. Very well Gisborne." The Sheriff said. "Lead the way boy." Tiernan and his men lead the way followed by the villagers and it was finished with the sheriff and some of his guards. Gisborne headed up the steps and towards Robin's cell.

Robin was on his hands and knees searching the wall. "Finn. I can feel a breeze." HE said. "Quick help me with this." Finn rushed over to him and grabbed the other side of the huge rock. They began to pull and manged to move it slightly. "Come on." Robin said, the men grunted and pulled the stone harder it moved out of the way and Robin looked inside. "This is it Finn. This is our way out of here."

"We are going to get out through here. That's not possibly." Finn said looking down. Robin laughed and went to fetch the chain. Gisborne emerged outside the door.

"Open the door." He ordered. Finn and Robin could hear the keys rattling in the door and so Finn quickly began to lower Robin down. Just as the door opened Finn disappeared down the shoot behind Robin.

Gisborne rushed into the room to find it empty and then he spotted the hole in the wall. "They've escaped. You wait there. The rest of you search the castle find them!" Gisborne shouted storming from the room.

"Finn I think this might be our way out." Robin said as he crawled along the passage way. He reached the end with the grate and then placed a swift kick to it knocking it to the floor. He shuffled to the end and looked over.

"Finn we have a problem." Robin said. They were near the top of the castle looking out into the Nottingham below. "Hand me that chain."

"Why?" Finn growled.

"Just give me the chain." Robin said. Finn passed the chain through the Robin, he grabbed it as it passed and then began to swing it outside. He threw it up and over the wood post hanging over the top of the castle. It wrapped around it tightly and Robin pulled on to it. It stayed put, without hesitation Robin grabbed the chain and began to climb up it. Finn watched him go then followed him out. He looked down and crossed himself before following Robin up the chain. As Robin emerged at the top of the battlements a guard rushed towards him, he quickly knocked him out and then headed up the ladder to the top of the battlements. As Finn emerged another guard approached. Finn knocked him down and followed after Robin. As Robin reached the top of the ladder and guard swung his sword at him, Robin quickly dodged and then pushed the guard. The guard fell over the battlements and to the floor.

The gang arrived in Nottingham followed by Adam to see Robin and Finn at the top of the battlements. "What are they doing?" Adam asked.

"I have no idea." Much said watching completely perplexed. Robin knocked the wooden posts of the tent and then tied a rod to the tent.

"Are you ready?" Robin said.

"What?" Finn said.  
"Hold on." Robin shouted as they grabbed on and then he pushed off the battlement. The pair gently floated down from the castle to land on the Nottingham town's floor.

"That was amazing Robin." Adam said smiling.  
"Yeah well." Robin laughed. "Gang this is Finn." Every nodded at Finn. "We need to get to your brother and those men."

"Hood!" Gisborne emerged at the castle gates behind them.

"Come on lets go." Robin shouted.

"We need to get to the sheriff." Gisborne seethed.

"MY LORD!" Gisborne shouted as him and a few guards approached.

"Gisborne. Where is Robin's head?" The Sheriff said.  
"Hood and Finn have escaped. They are on their way.

"You let my brother escape!" Tiernan gasped. "He'll kill me."

"They are on their way now." Gisborne said.  
"They might already be here." Robin said emerging from the trees. The outlaws rushed towards the guards, easily dispatching the Sheriffs and MacMurrough's men. In the commotion Adam released the men and led them deep into the forest, during the fighting Tiernan and a handful of his men grabbed the money and took off running into the forest.

"Quickly." He said hurrying along. Finn emerged in front of him stopping him in his tracks and then Robin closed the gap behind him.

"Brother please." Tiernan said. Finn said nothing but lifted his hand and placed a well-placed punch to the cheek knocking him to the floor.

Robin and his gang escorted Finn back to the road. "Thank you Robin." Finn said.

"Your welcome friend." Robin smiled  
"When I am king you will all be welcome in my court."  
"Thank you. What will you do with him?"

"He is traitor, but he is my brother. I'll take him back to Ireland. He will get a fair trial, let the people decide his fate." Finn said looking to his brother who was slumped across a horse. Robin nodded.  
"Here this I believe is yours." Robin said waving at the chest John had placed on the floor.  
"Take it."

"No Finn this is yours."

"I have more than enough to raise an army." Finn smiled. "Use it to help you people. God knows they need it."

"Thank you my friend and a safe journey." Robin nodded and waved as the Irish left and headed towards the coast. The gang began to walk back towards the camp. "Well lads, today has certainly been eventful." Robin said. Adam fitted quietly into the back of the gang. "And I believe we have a new member to welcome." Robin said eyeing Adam.  
"Really?" Adam said.  
"Really. If you want to and the gang agrees." Robin said.  
"Fine by me." Allan said. "He can more than hold his own." Much and John also agreed. Adam smiled.

"It would be an honour to join your gang." Adam said.

"Well then, let's celebrate!" Robin said smacking Adam on the back.

Sherwood Forest

"You let him get away again!" The sheriff shouted as Gisborne walked towards him.

"My lord." Gisborne began.

"Ahh look, here is prince Johns men ready to collect their money." The sheriff continued, "Gentleman. There's been a change of plan. No money but Gisborne here has volunteered to go with you to London to explain what is going on."

"No my lord please, that is certain death."

"Shut it." The Sheriff shouted as he pushed Gisborne forward.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Arce

Marian swung her sword and it clashed against Carter's. She spun around swinging her other out in front of here.

"Good Marian." Carter said fighting of her attack. He dodged a series of moves and then finished the fight by disarming her and pointing his sword to her. "But still a bit more work to do." He said. Marian sighed, she wanted to go home. "One more week and we'll be ready,"

"That's one week to long." Marian sighed

"Marian we can't rush this."

"I know."

"Come on, let's go and see what everyone else is doing." Carter suggested, Marian nodded in agreement and they headed across the camp. They could hear horse's hooves thundering across the floor. As the approached a crowd of men Marian could see two horses at a time, each with a rider charging towards a target. The men would run at it with a sword and aim to hit the target in the middle.

"It's pointless." Marcus said as he walked across to them

"Pardon?" Marian asked confused.

"The men find it pointless, they are all bored of it and it's easy."

"Then change it." Marian suggested simply.

"Yes but to what?" Marcus said wishing it were that simply. Marian looked around a spotted some rope circles.

"I have an idea." Marian said. "Carter I need your help." Marian headed in the direction of the rings. She picked them up. "Carter knock some posts in the ground."

A while later Marian and Carter had got the game ready. There were 3 posts with the rope rings stood up on top of them and there was a hole dug at the end. Marian explained the aim to everyone, "Your in teams of 3 and you use your sword to collect a ring once you have it you race to the end and drop the ring in the hole and then race back to the start then you team mate goes."

"Go on then you two show us how it's done." Marcus said. Handing Marian the reins of one horse and Carter the other.

"You may be able to beat me a sword fights soldier. But this one is all mine." Marian smiled to Carter.  
"Yeah, yeah, we will see." Carter replied laughing.  
"Ready, steady. GO!" Marcus shouted and Carter and Marian kicked their horses into action.

Outlaw camp

"Marian." Robin whispered. "Marian." His whispers grew louder and louder until he woke himself up. Robin rubbed his hand through his hair to find it soaked. He had been sweating again. Adam had only been in the gang for a few weeks and he was unused to Robin's shouts throughout the night. He normally lay in bed listening until Robin stopped and then he would go to sleep himself, he too was awake in his bunk. He rolled over silently and watched as Robin pulled on his boots and headed out of the back of the camp. Adam decided he should follow him, perhaps talking about her would help Robin and himself. He pulled on his boots and headed in the direction Robin had gone.

Robin sat on the top of the ravine he had done the night he asked Marian to marry him, so many years ago before he had gone to war. So much had changed since then and now he just felt hollow. He heard a branch snap behind him and he turned quickly pulling out his knife. He relaxed when he spotted it was Adam.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Robin said.

"It's alright don't worry. I was already awake." Adam smiled. It was lost on Robin, he was suddenly in a whole new pit of grief. Robin sat back down and Adam joined him, the two sat in silence for a while into Robin finally spoke.

"You know this is the place where I asked her to marry me the first time." He said.

"Really?" Adam smiled at the thought of that.

"Yeah, she was so shocked." Robin smiled. "She was so happy because she could see Knighton and Locksley. She said it would be a symbol of the too coming together."

"That sounds like our Marian." Adam smiled.

"I shouldn't have gone to war Adam." Robin offered it felt good to talk to someone who had been here and had known her well. "What was she like when I was gone?"  
"She was different. She changed a lot. To start with she was fragile and she looked broken, I thought when I hugged her if I squeezed to tight she might break." Adam laughed. "She always accused me of treating her like a doll." Robin laughed at that as well.

"What else?" Robin asked.

"When she was done grieving she found new strength, I was sure she was stronger than she had ever been, obviously she became the night watchman and there was Dan. The suitors that didn't suit. Ashley of Leighton."

"I thought she had married him when I was at war. I was glad to come home and see it not true." Robin said.

"She never loved him, her heart always belonged to you."

"Yeah and look where it got her." Robin sighed struck with grief again, had it really been nearly 4 months since her death.

"Robin."

"Yes Adam." Robin sighed, Adam swallowed.

"What happened?" Adam asked. Robin bowed his head and shook it.

"I don't know." He gasped struggling to fight back tears. "I came around the corner to see her lying on the ground with a sword sticking out of her stomach and Gisborne backing away slowly." Tears began to fall down his cheeks. "The king said she ran into front of Gisborne to block him from getting to the king, but he blacked out between her running across the courtyard until me shouting her name." Robin sighed. "I told her to hide Adam, I told her to stay hidden."

"She never did listen to you."

"I wish just one time she did, because she would be here now. On the way home I cursed her name so many times, for once why wouldn't she listen. And then every time I realised that was one of the things that made me love her so much. That because she was so strong and independent. She was a fighter who never gave up. She made me love her more than I thought I ever could love someone." Robin quickly wiped the tears away.

"Do you think about her?" Adam asked knowing the answer.  
"Every day Adam. I dream of her every night, most are good dreams, but nights like tonight when the bad ones creep in. I live for my nights because I finally feel happy, I feel like I can fight another day because I can see her at the end of it and then the bad ones come and they blacken the week. It makes it hard to fight, but I do for my people and hers. Because they need me, as much as I needed her and I will not abandon them." Robin admitted.

"Robin, I don't think she's dead." Adam admitted. Robin stared at him for a moment saying nothing. "I think I would know if she died, I think I'd feel worse than I do, she was like my sister. I think I'd feel like I do about Mark. But I don't. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does, because I feel the same, sometimes for a moment I have a glimmer of hope in me that somehow against all odds that she survived and that she will come home, but we both know she isn't coming home." Robin sighed. "Come on, let's get back to bed."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Marian!" Carter shouted running across the camp towards her. "Marian you can't just go into the king's tent." Marian was not listening she was sick of being stuck in this camp. 4 months since her incident and she now felt better than ever, she just wanted to go home.

"I have to get home." Marian shouted over her shoulder and arrived at the tent. "I wish to speak with the King."

"I'm sorry milady he is busy." The soldier stood on guard said.

"I have urgent business move aside."

"Lady Marian I cannot."

"Move aside." Marian growled her eyes turning dark. Her temper was worse than it had ever been and she just wanted to get home. The solider visibly withered and stepped aside. Marian entered the tent. "Your Majesty." She knelt before him.

"Please stand Lady Marian." The king said rising from his chair. "I am busy Lady Marian what do you want."  
"To go home, Sir." She said.

"You are not ready." The king said quickly dismissing the idea.  
"With all due respect sir, I think I am. I have a husband at home who believes me dead, I need to get home to him."  
"We will send a messenger to tell him of your survival."

"No." Marian quickly said. The king gave her a puzzled look. "The journey home is perilous, I know that, I would not want him to have to lose me twice and if for one moment he knew he left me in Acre he would never forgive himself. Your Majesty I need to get home to Robin."

"Very well, but you must prove your strength before you leave." The king said. "LUCAS." He shouted. "You will fight him. First to 5 wins."

"Your majesty." Lucas wanted to protest.  
"You are the only one I can trust to not take it easy." The king said. "She needs to prove her strength before I can allow her to leave."

"Very well." Marian said. Lucas nodded his consent.

"When?" Lucas said.

"There is no time like the present." Marian said. The king agreed and everyone walked outside.

"What is happening?" Carter said as the group emerged.

"Lady Marian is to prove her strength by fight with Lucas."

"What?" Carter shouted.

"Don't worry." Marian smiled and collected her sword and bow from outside the tent. She strapped on the belt and chucked the bow across her back her quiver already on her back.

Marian and Lucas stood in the middle of a crowd of soldiers, Carter stood by the kings side.  
"No blood shed." The king shed. "Do you understand?" They both nodded. "Very well. You may begin." Marian drew her swords and Lucas did the same.

"I will not go easy on you Marian." Lucas said as they circled each other.

"Good, I would not want you to. When I beat you I want to know it was at your best."

Lucas lunged forward and Marian used one sword to push his up and she turned around him and then tapped her second on his back.

"1 point to Marian." The king announced. Lucas scoffed. She obviously knew how to fight. This could be fun.

The fighting continued and it came down to 4-4. "Final point Marian don't choke will you." Lucas laughed at her. The fighting had become rough and dirty, numerous times Lucas had knocked her legs from underneath her.

The pair's swords clashed together as each fighter ducked and dived to avoid the other. A well placed kick from Lucas knocked a sword from Marian's hand, she lost focus for a moment which sent the other flying as well. Lucas backed away thinking he had won.  
"You must score the point to win." The king announced. Lucas turned and ran towards her, Marian stayed planted until the last moment, and then she ran and slid through his legs. She pulled her bow from the back as she did and knocked his leg from under him. As Lucas fell, Marian jumped up and drew her empty bow. She fired to string knowing if there had been an arrow in it would have pierced his heart. For good measure Marian tapped the bow on his boot.

"Final point to Marian." The king announced. There was a round of applause and then the group quickly departed. Marian walked to Lucas and held out her hand. Lucas took it and stood. Once on two feet again he pulled her into a hug.

"Well done." He whispered and then released her.

"Congratulations." The king said slapping her shoulder. "You fight well. It's a shame you can't stay." He laughed. Carter had collected the bags which they had packed a week ago and had the horses ready. "Well I'll keep to my word. You may leave." He said and then pulled a bag of money from his belt. "Here you'll be needing this to get home with. Good luck to you both."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Tell Robin I will be home soon." The king said, Marian nodded and mounted her horse. Marian and Carter rode out of the camp and towards the Acre's port to secure a boat.

Acre Port

"We need a boat which is sailing to England." Carter said to a man as Marian stood with her hood up. They had managed to sell the horses to secure more money and where now trying to find a boat.

"No boats to England for weeks." The Saracen said in broken English.

"We cannot wait weeks." Marian whispered. Carter nodded.

"Where are they going?" He gestured to the boats in the port about to leave.

"Italy and Africa."

"Which is Italy?" Carter asked and the Saracen pointed. Carter grabbed Marians hand and a bag and quickly headed to the boat. "Excuse me," He shouted.

"Yeah." The captain replied. Both were shocked the man was English.

"May we come aboard your boat for a journey home?"

"What is it with the English here at the moment?"

"What do you mean?

"Few months back I took a scraggy group of English men home. They turned out to be a good bunch though, bit glum though."

"Do you remember theirs names?" Marian asked.

"Yeah, one was John, I remember him because he was huge." The captain said "Another was Robin." Marian's eyes lit up.  
"Did they make it to England?" she asked.

"Yeah we dropped 'em at Portsmouth. Why?"

"Because one of them is my husband."

"You're the Marian they kept talking about?" Marian nodded. "Well you better come aboard." The captain smiled. "Your husband misses you a great deal." Marian and Carter smiled and then climbed abroad.

"How much do we owe you?" Marian asked. The captain shook his head.

"Help out on deck and get home to that fellow of yours and that will be payment enough." The captain smiled.

"Thank you." Marian said and smiled at Carter. The boat began to move from the port and she could see Acre growing smaller and smaller.

"Carter." She whispered as she stood at the back of the boat watching acre disappear.

"Yes Marian."

"We are going home." She smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

May 1195 – Mediterranean Sea

Marian was stood at the front of the ship, looking out at the vast amounts of water before them. She was amazed at how big the world was, when she had travelled previously she had been stuck in the cargo hold.

"Penny for your thoughts." The captain approached from behind and leaned over the rail next to her.

"You don't want to know what's going through my mind." Marian joked.

"Although I can probably guess."

"How long will it take us to get to Italy?"

"Hmm we've been sailing about a week now. So we should be arriving in about 2 or 3 weeks."

"You think you can get us there by the 17th?"

"It will be a challenge, but 15 days, we could do it." The captain smiled. "Why what's the relevance?"

"It's my birthday. And I'd like to be on soil for it."

"Well Lady Marian, I will see what we can do." The captain smiled.

"CAPTAIN!" The scout shouted from the crow's nest.

"What is it?"

"Captain, pirates."

"Pirates?" Marian repeated.

"Yes they fill these waters." The captain said.

"Marian!" Carter shouted running towards them. "Get below decks."  
"He's right mi lady."  
"No I'm staying up here." Marian said.  
"Marian please." Carter pleaded. The captain had begun issuing orders, for his crew. They began tipping oil over rails so the pirates would slip and made a barricade out of boxes.

"How long until they reach us?" Marian asked.

"They are within range to fire arrows at any moment."

"Well that's means so are we?" Marian said.

"Marian please, get below deck." Carter said one last time.  
"Carter you taught me to fight. With me up here with have one more body, who knows how many they have?" Marian paused looking at carter, he sighed.

"Fine but be careful."

"Someone up in the crow's nest," The captain shouted.

"I will go." Marian said running towards the rope ladder, she grabbed more arrows out of a basket and began to climb. The captain went to protest but carter but his arm across the captain chest.  
"She is a better shot than both you and I."

Marian reached the top of the crow's nest and could see the pirate fast approaching. They began to fire arrows towards the ship. It was less balanced in the crow's nest and Marian felt far worse up here than she had done on deck, but right now she had a job to do. This was no time for sea sickness. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and placed it in her bow. Robin had told her that once she had killed she could never go back and that was something he didn't want for her, but if she was to get home to Robin she would have to today. Marian did a quick count of the pirates she could see.

"Carter, there is 30 possibly more." Marian shouted down. Carter looked up and nodded.

"They out number us at least 3 to 1." The captain said. He had left his first mate steering the ship so he could fight alongside the crew.

"Marian take out as many as you can from there." The pirates grew closer and closer.

"PREPARE TO BE BOARDED." The captain shouted as the pirate ship drew closer. Marian began firing arrows, she hit every target she aimed for sending the arrow straight through their enemies' chest killing them instantly. Pirates had begun boarding the ship and were locked below her in deadly battles with the crew, Marian began picking out pirates on board the boat to give her friends a fighting chance. She pulled the last arrow from her quiver and fired it at a pirate who was about to jump on Carter from the barricade. The pirate fell to the floor beside Carter and he looked up to Marian and nodded. Marian nodded back and then climbed down from the crow's nest and into the battle. No quicker than she hit the floor and drew her swords was a pirate running towards he, she quickly disarmed him and placed a sword through his stomach.

"Cut the ropes." The captain shouted to her. She spied the ropes down the side of the ship which tethered the two together. She dodged swords and arrows as the crew battled whilst she cut the ropes. The pirates ship begun to drift away, sending the remainder of the pirates overboard to catch it.

The crew looked around them and then one by one, dropped their swords. Marian seethed hers as did Carter. She looked around her at the number of dead bodies around her, luckily none were the crew, there was blood plastered across the deck and on the faces and arms of the crew, Marian looked to her own hands to see splatters of blood across them. A huge crack of thunder sounded above them and then the heavens open effectively washing away any remains of the fight.

"We need to put them over board." Carter said. Marian and the captain nodded and set to work disposing of the bodies.

The rain had stopped and the deck had been cleared. Marian had now resumed her spot at the front of the boat.

"Dear lord. Please forgive me for my actions today, I needed to survive. We all did. I know one should never take another's life, but today was necessary, please lord allow my journey home a quick and safe one." Marian prayed. Robin had been right, killing was not easy and now Marian felt dirty. She looked at her hands, all traces of blood gone and yet she could still see it.  
"You did what you had to." Carter whispered appearing behind her.

"Now I know why he tried to avoid killing."

"There is no glory in killing Marian. But it doesn't make you a bad person either. Sometimes I think it helps to look from the other side. If you hadn't of killed them, they would have killed you and all your friends. Which is worth more?" Carter offered.

"It is a shame there has to be either. Carter what if…?"  
"What if what?"

"What if when he finds out I have killed he looks at me differently?"

"Marian, if you honestly believe Robin could ever think of you any differently, do you really know your husband that well at all."

"I just want things to be like they were when we get home."

"They will be." Carter smiled. "You'll see."  
"Carter?"

"Yes Marian."

"What is your first name?"

"Matthew." Carter said.

"Which do you prefer?"

"I haven't been called Matthew in a very long time."  
"Well then. Carter it is."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Italy – 17th may

"As promised Lady Marian." The Captain smiled as they arrived in the port of Ancona. "You are lucky."

"Why is that?" Marian said as Carter gathered the bags.

"We are about 2/3 of the way up Italy, meaning less way for you to travel."

"Well I guess we are lucky." Marian smiled, the boat was tethered up the to dock and the crew began to unload the ship.  
"Do you want some help?" Carter asked.  
"No, no. you two head on your way. You have a long journey still ahead of you." The captain smiled. Marian hugged the man and Carter shook his hand.

"We cannot thank you enough." Marian said.

"Your welcome, Marian, now that way is where you will find the horses. They will not be cheap mind."

"Don't worry, we will be ok." Carter said, they waved goodbye and they headed to the ports stables to find some horses.

"Do you speak English?" Carter asked as they arrived at the stables.  
"A little." The stable owner replied. Marian looked around the horses, Italian horses were fine boned. They would be quick but not good for long distances, these horses would not last them long.

"2 horses please." Carter said.

"50 pennies."

"For the 2?"

"No, No each."

"100 pennies. That's nearly half a pound." Marian gasped. She had spent money on horses before but this was a lot for fine boned horses.

"100 pennies, or nothing." The man said and then turned his back to walk away.

"Wait." Marian shouted. "Pay him Carter."  
"But Marian that is half our money."  
"We need horses."

"Very well." Carter sighed. "Here." He counted the coins into the man's hand while Marian tied the bags to the horses.  
"Grazie." The man smiled as Carter and Marian walked there horses out of the town and north towards the border.

"So we head north to the french border. Once we get there we head to lyon. And then north to calais." Carter said.  
"We can't." Marian said. "We will run out of money before we even reach Lyon."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I have a friend in Bavaria. Count fredrick. He will help us."

"Marian we are heading in the wrong direction if we go to Germany."

"Do you have a better idea?" Marian asked. Carter shook his head.

"No."

"Right, we follow the coast until we reach venice, then we travel north over the moutains and into the bottom of Austria, we travel through there then into Germany to Bavaria." Marian pointed it out to Carter on the map the Captain had given her.

"Lets go." Carter said.

Sherwood Forest

"Well lads, I think that was a good day's work." Robin smiled as he planted himself down onto a log looking at the bags around him the gang had collected.

"Well the lords in the trip were more than accommodating." Allan laughed.

"And it was like shooting fish in a barrel with that small convoy." Much laughed and patted Adam on the shoulder.

"Well done." Robin smiled. "I think tonight deserves a feast to celebrate!"

"We are eating here tonight?" Adam asked.

"Unless you have an invitation with the Sheriff yes. Why?" Robin laughed

"You've forgotten already!" Adam gasped.

"Forgotten what?"

"She's been dead 5 months and you've already forgot about her. Well I haven't and I'm not going to be late." Adam said and then stormed from the camp towards Locksley. Robin shook his head shocked at Adam's sudden outburst, he knew Adam was still raw over Marian and Mark's deaths. Robin began to empty the bags into the chests and then stopped instantly dropping the bag.

"Allan, what day is it?" He asked, paling suddenly.

"17th."  
"Of what month."  
"May."

"Oh no."

"Marian's birthday." Much gasped. "I can't believe we all forgot."

"I didn't forget I knew." Robin defended, "I just didn't know it was today."

"So where has Adam gone?"

"Sophia has organised a gathering." Robin explained having been told about this by Sophia a week or so ago. "They are meeting a Locksley to send lanterns into the water." Robin shook his head. "We need to go now."

"But what about our feast." Much said. Robin looked at him. "Marian, right got it."

Locksley

Adam reached Locksley just as the sun was beginning to set. "Adam you made it." Sophia smiled.

"I told you I would." Adam smiled.

"Where is Robin?"

"He's…" Adam was cut off by an out of breath Robin running into Locksley behind him.

"Late, as usual." Robin smiled. "Sorry." The gang arrived moments after him.

"It's alright Robin, better late than never." Sophia smiled to him. Everyone took turns lighting there lantern and then Robin sent his into the water first, followed by the rest of the group.

"Happy birthday Wren." Robin whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nottingham Castle

It was a stormy night in Nottinghamshire and as the Abbott journeyed to the castle the thunder and lightning cracked around then. The coach rolled into the courtyard and a furious Abbott stormed into the castle.

"How dare you summon me in the middle of the night like some common serf?" He boomed over the thunder.

"I need your help Abbott." The Sheriff said pacing back and forth.

"Well if it's redemption you are seeking, I suggest you get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness."

"I do not speak redemption, I seek protection."

"From whom."  
"Price John."  
"Well knowing the prince as I do, I suggest you please him."  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING ALL THIS TIME? WEAVING TAPESTRIES!" The Sheriff shouted. "He has Gisborne but I fear it is not enough."  
"Well what do you suppose I do about it?"

"I need your help. Help me to catch Robin Hood."

"You brought me all the way here in the middle of the night in a thunder storm to ask for my help in something that is not my problem." The Abbott scoffed. "Goodbye Sheriff." He turned to walk out.

"Wait, I wouldn't do that if I were you." The sheriff cooed. "You see, even the most holy and worthy people, have something hidden in the closet. But the problem is with hidden things, they are always around for people like me to find." The sheriff moved to the table with something hidden under a cloth. "Now I visited the Abbey, to see what little gems I could find and well as little gems go, this takes the cake." He pulled of the cloth to reveal a huge leather bound book. "English Abbott, I wonder what Pope Celestine would have to say about this. Or Prince John for that matter."  
"You're black mailing Me."  
"Yesss," The sheriff laughed. "A bible translated into English, must be the biggest bait of all."

"What do you need?" The Abbott sighed.

Locksley

The following morning Much, Robin and Adam walked down the hill towards Locksley, it was June now and the flowers were in full blossom.  
"You know this is my favourite bit." Much smiled joyfully as they walked. "They handing out of parcels." Adam and Robin smiled at him, "Being welcomed into the village like sons returning from battle."

"Oh Much." Adam laughed.  
"It is better to give than to receive." Much stated. Adam and Robin laughed again. They approached Locksley and saw clouds of dust floating into the air.

"Quickly get down." Robin said, "It's the Sheriff." They crept down the remainder of the hill and into the back of Locksley. The Sheriff approached the middle of the village.

"Last night, Robin Hood and his gang, broke into Kirklees Abbey." He began while still sat atop his horse. "And so the Abbott has come to me to seek my protection! In return to show my support for the church and for justice. I have tripled the guard at the Abbey."  
"What's he talking about?" Robin whispered. Much and Adam shrugged and stared wide eyed at the Abbott who stood behind the Sheriff in his coach.

"I know that you all know Robin Hood. And I know that some of you have come to see him as a friend. But be assured that since he has returned from his travels, he has become a notorious killer." The Sheriff dismounted his horse and began to walk around the village. "Now I have come here today to ask for your help. In bringing this heretic to justice. It is the duty of every man, woman and child to bring this villain to justice. Anyone who helps him, will be dammed a heretic and die a heretics death, being burned at the stake."

"If this village does not assist me then everyone in it shall be dammed unclean and every living creature will be killed to ensure that the infectious evil does not spread."

The Abbott reluctantly raised his hand showing the village his ring and then he began to speak.

"By the power vested in me, by Pope Celestine the 3rd, I issue this holy edict, it is every man women and child's sacred duty. To help bring the demon Robin Hood to justice."

Sherwood Forest

"This is bad, this is very bad. This is very very bad Robin." John said pacing

"John its ok." Robin said, after they had returned to camp Robin had told the rest of the gang about what had happened in Locksley.

"The Abbott has dammed our souls Robin."  
"Oh come on you don't seriously believe all that mumbo jumbo do you?" Alan asked laughing. He wasn't worried, he didn't believe there was a god or heaven or hell, besides if there was, he'd probably already be going to hell for all his sins of the flesh anyway, and that's before the stealing and the lying.

"I will fix this. The Abbott is a good man," Robin assured.

"What do you suggest?" Adam asked.

"I will speak to him."

"Where? We can't go to the Abbey." Adam said.

"He will be back in Nottingham tomorrow I have no doubt. We will sneak into the castle."

Austria - Scharnitz

Night was beginning to fall as Marian and Carter reined their horses in the small clearing.

"We are not far from Bavaria." Marian said checking a map they had been given by the captain.

"Another day or two and we should be there." Carter agreed. "Marian what if the count does not remember you. We travelled all this way in the hope that we could secure some money or at least a safe passage."  
"We will have to cross that bridge if we come to it." Marian said, carter nodded knowing there was no point in discussing further.

"I'll go and get some firewood. You roll out the packs." Carter walked deeper into the forest, while Marian began unrolling the packs and blankets. She had a strange feeling she was being watched, travelling and fighting had tuned her senses and she knew something wasn't right.

A little way from the clearing 3 men were stood hidden watching Marian and Carter. "He's left quickly lets go." One man in a heavily accented voice said. They approached the clearing and then emerged into full view in front of Marian. "Well aren't you a pretty little creature."

"Sehr hübsch." This man spoke very little English. Marian backed away from the men slowly.

"Look love, we just want your horses and your items." The leader said.  
"No chance." Marian growled.

"Just hand them over and we won't hurt you."

"You should be worried about me hurting you."

"Ha, you, your nothing but a mere women." He snorted.  
"Looks can be deceiving." Marian said coldly. She had reached her pack now and quickly drew here swords. "Now, I," Marian emphasised. "Don't want to hurt you."

"Holen sie sich das mädchen." The leader said and the two other men rushed towards Marian. She made light work of sending them to the floor in front of their leader and she stood before him poised for the next attack.

"Like I said, I don't want to hurt you." Marin repeated darker than before. The leader saw red charging towards her followed by his 'gang'. Marian successfully dodged fists and a digger which moved past her arm. She sliced a line through one man's leg before another grabbed her from behind. She let out a scream. Carter who was already on his way back and heard her scream dropped his wood, drew his sword and ran into the clearing. He finished off the man Marian had cut with her sword and sent him to the floor lifeless, then he ran to free Marian. He battled with the leader of the thieves whilst Marian managed to shake her capture and plant her sword into his stomach. She kicked him off and turned to see the leader hovering over Carter. She reached for her bow, pulled and an arrow from the quiver next to it and then sent the arrow sailing straight through the thief's heart. He slumped on the floor next to Carter and then she saw him clutching his leg with a pool of blood on the floor. She dropped her bow and ran to him.

"What happened?" She gasped kneeling next to him shaking at the sight of a dagger in his leg.

"I didn't know he had a dagger, he slammed it into my thigh when a charged at him."  
"It's alright you're going to be ok." She said. She ripped a strip of her cape and tied it tightly around the top of his leg above the wound. "I need to pull it out." Carter nodded and braced himself. She ripped another piece of her cape and then quickly pulled the knife from his leg. She wrapped the cloth around his wound. She helped him to his feet, but he collapsed almost instantly. "We need to get you out of here." Marian said, "You need help." Carter didn't argue he already felt weaker. Marian supported his weight and led him to the horse. She helped him mount and quickly tied his pack to the horse. She quickly gathered up her stuff and tied her pack to her own horse before mounting it and then leading the way.

"Where are we going?" Carter asked weakly. Marian looked at his wound to see the bandage becoming sodden with blood.

"Bavaria." Marian murmured and then grabbed Carter's reins, she kicked her horse into a canter leading Carter's be the side of her. See watched as Carter slumped forward grabbing the horse's mane. "Hang in there, Matthew. Hang in there."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Robin was sneaking around the castle on his own he had left the gang outside when they had spotted the Abbott arrive. He had grown to know the castle well during the time Marian had spent here and he had visited. He still missed Marian sorely, and wondered whether he'd ever be able to move on. Robin reached the Abbott's room and hurried inside.

"What do you want?" The Abbott gasped when he saw Robin.

"I am not here to hurt you." Robin said holding his hands up. "I want to help."

"You cannot help me."

"Why? What does the Sheriff have over you?"

"Something bigger than even you can imagine Robin." The Abbott sighed.

"Tell me and I can help you." Robin said. "There was a time when you would never let yourself be so intimidated. Why have you lost your stomach for what is right?"

"Not so, I have merely chosen a different battle ground."  
"What battle ground?" Robin scoffed. "You translated works of great men, your words have always brought enlightenment to people, myself included. Why has that changed now?"

"Because dear Robin, some words are more dangerous than others. Some words are deemed to holy to be translated." The Abbott confessed, Robin stared blankly at the man.

"No I can't be." Robin gasped.

"It is true my son."  
"You have translated the holy bible into English?" Robin questioned. "But the pope…"  
"Now you see why I must tread carefully." The Abbott interrupted.

"This could be a revolution."

"It can, but I have to stop the Sheriff from burning my book."

"So this is why you are the Sheriff's slave."

"He will burn it unless I can make the people turn you in or you turn yourself in."

"I can help you. Without doing either." Robin said.

"What do you suggest?"

"I have a plan." Robin smiled.

Nottingham Town

"Robin," Much whispered. "Robin over here." Robin spotted his gang hiding behind the stalls of the market. Robin rushed across the market place to the stall where his gang were.

"Well what did he say?" Allan asked.  
"You are not going to believe this." Robin said. "The Abbott has translated the Bible into English."

"The holy bible." Adam gasped. "In English." Robin nodded.

"Adam and eve, the flood, Moses." Much gasped. "All in English?" Robin nodded.

"Is that even allowed?" Allan asked.

"No." John roared, "Its blasphemy."

"No John, its progress. It could enlighten a nation." Robin said.

"So what is your plan Robin?" Adam said.

"We find his book that the Sheriff is keeping and then we provide the Abbott with a safe passage out of Nottingham." Robin said. The gang all nodded. "Adam and Allan, you go into the castle to find the book. It's going to be big."

"The rest of you with me, we will go to the Abbey and after the service is done we lead the Abbott to a place of safety."

Kirklees Abbey

"Robin, Robin did you here that?" Much gasped. Robin, Much and John were stood outside the abbey listening to the Sheriff speak.

"Yes Much."  
"Master what do we do? We cannot let him burn the village."

"I know Much." Robin sighed and pulled an arrow from his bow.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to go inside. We need to trust that the abbot will tell the truth."

"But it's suicide." Much stammered.

"We have to do this Much." Robin said, John nodded and so did Much.

Inside the Abbey the sheriff stood before the people of Locksley. "Well where is Robin Hood? I don't see him?"

"Well you'd better open your eyes." Robin stepped into the aisle with his bow drawn.

"Oh look he's come to save the village. How noble? What are you going to do Hood? Kill me and risk bringing the wrath of Prince John down on Nottingham. Well I don't think you really want that do you?" The Sheriff said walking towards Robin and his gang.

"No your right. I don't because I love Nottingham and its people." He put down his bow and began to walk further into the Abbey. "I want to see them freed from your greed and your corruption."

"What about your greed and your corruption. You tried to steal from the abbey."

"No, I didn't. And nor did I tax these people till they bled and brutalise them when have nothing more to give."

"Yes, but you did break into the Abbey and try to steal."

"I did not break into the Abbey, ask the Abbot."

"Yes let's ask the Abbot, come on then tell them." The Sheriff said walking towards the abbot.

"The truth is always the truth, you can't change that with an edict. 3 innocent men will die, if you do not tell the truth right now." Robin said looking to the abbot who had his head bowed facing the floor.

"Yes and they deserve to be told the truth." The Sheriff stood next to the Abbot "And your reputation will be ground into the dirt." He whispered.

The abbot swallowed. "By the holy power of the church, I decree that these men did try to steal from the church."

"Arrest those heretics." The Sheriff shouted. Guards swarmed around the gang and they held their hands in the air.

Sophia who was standing in the crowd looked at Robin, with tears in her eyes. Robin looked to her and then hung his head to the floor. The guards grabbed him and dragged him along with Much and John out of the abbey and towards Nottingham.

Nottingham castle

The Abbot was stood in the castle watching the fire be built ready to burn Robin and his friends.  
"This is some book you got here." Allan said. The Abbot turned around to face him.

"Give me that."  
"What do you think Adam? Is the world ready for it?" Allan asked his friend who was stood behind the Abbot now.  
"You know what Allan. I don't think it is." Adam said walking to his friend, taking the book.

"What are you going to do with it?" The Abbot gasped.

"Unless you save Robin and our friends we are going to burn it." Allan said.

"No don't be so stupid boy."

"Yesss, don't be so stupid book burning is my job." The Sheriff appeared behind Allan and Adam. "Give me the book." Adam turned and handed him the book as more soldiers filtered from the woodwork.

"Throw these two on the fire with the rest of them." The Sheriff said and the 2 men were dragged away to were Robin and the rest of the gang were. "I win." The Sheriff said to the Abbott and skipped away with glee.

The gang was dragged into the courtyard tied together in a line with Robin at the front. Sophia ran in front of him, "You did not deserve her." She shouted and slapped his cheek. She placed an arrow head in his hand at the same time, knowing he would be able to escape. Robin had knew she had not meant her words, yet the thought of Marian still filled him sadness but he knew he had to save his gang. They were pulled on the podium and then tied to the stakes. Adam had spotted the arrow head and was tied next to Robin. Robin was working his way through his rope.

"Come on Robin." Adam urged.

"The ropes to thick, I can't get through." Robin said, just as he tried to pull his ropes tighter the arrow head slipped and fell to the floor.  
"We're toast." Much said.

"Burn them." The Sheriff shouted. The fire was lit beneath them and the flames started to rise. Sophia looked to Robin in panic as she watched him pull on the ropes. The rest of the villagers were shouting "Burn them, Burn them."

"STOP!" The Abbott shouted walking forward. "People of Nottingham you have been betrayed."

"Stop him." The Sheriff shouted pointing at the Abbot. The Abbot raised his cross to the soldiers approaching him.

"Stop or your souls will be dammed forever." The soldiers stopped and backed away. Whilst everyone was distracted by the abbot Robin managed to break his ropes and bent down to pick up the arrow head. He handed it to Adam and then stood back in his place.

"These men did not try to steal from the Abbey." He said. "And I stand before you full of shame. This man." He said pointing to the Sheriff, "Is the real devil. He steals your hopes and he steals your souls. He is the spawn of Satan."

"I warned you." The Sheriff growled. "I warned you." He grabbed the book from the solider. "I WARNED YOU." HE shouted as he threw it into the fire.

"Is everyone ready?" Robin said as John broke through his ropes. "Now." HE ordered and they all jumped over the fire and safely to the ground. "Let's go." The gang sprinted away from the fire and out of Nottingham.

Outlaws camp

"Well I will never look at a pig on a spit the same way ever again." Much said turning the spit with the pig on it.

"It was certainly a close one." Adam laughed. Robin from his seat and rose his tankard of ale.  
"To the Abbot." He said.  
"To the Abbot." The gang repeated.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Hello all, firstly my apologies for not updating. I was off travelling the world! Secondly, it appears my last chapter was not enjoyed. Im hoping this is more because of the fact it was based on the series rather than my writing! With that in mind, I will be looking to produce a more "original" version, perhaps loosely following the series. This does, of course, leave me open to serious ridicule, so please be kind. Anyway onwards with the story. Hang in there guys Marian is nearly home!  
My Best  
J

Chapter 14

Bavaria

Marian rode carefully through the town and towards the gates of the main castle. "Carter?" She said making sure he was still awake.  
"Hhmm." Carter murmured.

"Hang in there we are nearly there." She said, she had ridden hard all through the night, the horses were tired and so was she. They arrived at the massive gates and she dismounted and headed to the guards.

"Do you speak English?" Marian asked knowing that if they didn't this would fall on deaf ears.

"Yes. I do." The younger man said.

"Thank god, please I need some help, my friend he is injured."

"Sorry the castle is under lock down."

"Please I know Count Fredrick."

"The castle is under lock down."

"Please, tell him I am here, he will open the gates." Marian gasped, they had travelled all this way only to be stuck. "I am Lady Marian."  
"Move along, you are not getting in today."

"Please I am Lady Marian, he met me in Nottingham when he travelled to England, him and I are friends." Marian pleaded. The watchman on top of the tower saw the young women below, he had travelled to Nottinghamshire with the count and recognised the lady. He quickly rushed inside to tell the count.

"Count Fredrick." The watchman entered the great hall where the count was having breakfast.  
"What is it? Must you disturb me so early on?" Count Fredrick said.

"Sir, you may want to see this. Lady Marian of Knighton is outside."

"Lady Marian, from Nottinghamshire?"

"The very one sir."

"Well, we must go take a look."

Marian was at the gates pleading with the guards. "Please just tell him I am here."

The guard shoved here away, "Move along before I move you myself."

Marian gathered herself together and went to collect her horse and Carter. She felt like crying but that wasn't going to help Carter.

"Guards that is no way to treat a guest." Count Fredrick said as the gates opened. "Now Lady Marian, whatever are you doing here in Bavaria?"

"I said I would visit did I not." Marian smiled gladly receiving a hug from an old friend.  
"Tell me, where is your scruffy outlaw? Because this." He gestured to Carter, "Is not him."

"I promise I will explain all, but right now, my friend is dying he needs help."

"Of course. Bring them inside and fetch my physician."

"Thank you Count Fredrick." Marian smiled and followed him inside the gates.

Inside Carter's room which the Count had kindly provided, the physician was working on Carter's leg whilst Marian sat by the bed side.

"He is very lucky." The physician said packing his things. "It missed the main artery by a whisker. If it had of struck it he would have been dead within an hour."

"Thank you very much." Marian sighed.

"Few days rest and he will be fine."

"Thank you again."  
"Your welcome." The Physician said as he picked up his bag the door opened and the Count walked in.

"How is he?" He asked.

"He will survive. Now if you'll excuse me." The physician said and walked passed the count.

"That is excellent news." Count Fredrick said. "Lady Marian, my maids have prepared a room next door for you, there is a bath ready and I have assigned a lady in waiting for you."

"Count Fredrick there is no need." Marian protested  
"Ah ah ah, I insist, you are my guest." He interrupted, "They have been and collected some clothes for you too, and they also have some for him. Now we dine in an hour, I hope you will join me."

"I cannot I must stay with Carter."  
"Please Lady Marian, I will station a maid in his room, any change and they will alert you. You must eat. You look positively starving."

"Very well, thank you, Fredrick." Marian curtsied and Fredrick nodded his head.

Great Hall

Marian emerged, freshly bathed and dressed in clean clothes, the clothes were decent, not very revealing which she was glad for. She could imagine what Robin would say when she returned home.

"Ahh glad you could join me." The Count said, "Please sit." He pointed to the chair a little away from him.

"No Countess?" Marian asked, shocked.

"Alas, I have not found anyone worthy of the brunette I met in England."

"Ha-ha very funny." Marian laughed as the Count smiled. "Seriously you are not married."

"I have never found the right women." The Count said. "So any way, you said there was a long story behind your arrival here and with the lack of your Robin Hood. So Marian do tell." Marian smiled and began to retell the story from the way back on October 14th when it all started.

"And he married you whilst you lay dying in the sand?" The Count asked.

"That's right." Marian said.  
"So you are legally married?"

"Yes, it was before the King of England so it is as legal as any marriage."

"And you were with child?"

"Yes." Marian answered.

"And the boy upstairs, he is a friend of Robin's."

"Yes."

"Well Lady Marian, your life is certainly not boring."

"I think I would prefer it if it was." Marian laughed.

"We can send word home to your husband if you wish."

"No I feel that would not be good. The journey home is full of danger, Carter is living proof. I would hate for him to have hope I am alive only for him to then lose me again."

"Well perhaps you should just stay here and we can live out our days together!" The count jested.

"I think perhaps the King may notice my absence when he returned home." Marian laughed

"Ahh yes, Richard the lion heart a problem as such." He smiled.

"So, why does a man who seeks danger have his castle under lock down?"

"For the same reason your husband believes you dead. Your famous Sheriff of Nottingham has made some friends in Germany and I am one of the people on his hit list. I thrive on danger Marian, not death."

"That is something I can sympathise with," Marian said.

"Your story never said how you ended up travelling here?" The count asked. "Surely France would be quicker?"

"Well yes, it would have been however we would have run out of money long before we reached England." Marian explained, "We needed a friend were we could stay until we planned our next move, and you are the only foreign friend I have."

"How much money have you got left?"

"A little under half a pound." Marian said.

"Well I am sure I can assist a friend of mine with getting home, even if it is to her husband." The count joked, "But you must stay for a while, after all your friend cannot travel for a little while."

"Of course, thank you Count Fredrick I am forever in your debt."


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: Please don't hate me! I swear, it all comes right :)

Chapter 15

Bavaria

"Count Fredrick I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for us." Carter said shaking hands with the Count.

"You're very welcome Carter." The Count smiled. It had been a week since Marian and Carter had arrived and now Carter was fit to travel it was time for them to move on. The Count had given them new horses and had even provided 3 escorts to lead them through Germany.

"Are you sure you can spare the men?" Marian asked mounting her horse.

"Of course. Nothing is too much to see you to the coast safely."

"Thank you, you are too kind."

"Here Lady Marian this is for you." The Count said as he passed her a bag filled with money.

"No I can't possibly accept after everything you have done for us."  
"No no, I insist." Marian nodded and smiled.  
"Thank you, you are a true friend."

"Your welcome, now come back soon and bring that scraggy outlaw with you."

"I will thank you." She smiled and they headed north towards the coast.

"I think he likes you." Carter said once they were further from the castle.

"Grow up." Marian smiled. "Come on, we've still got a long way to go."

Nottingham – Sherwood Forest

Isabella rode at break neck speed through the forest. She reined her horse and quickly dismounted grabbed her items from the bag and then smacked the horse on and hid behind a tree. She watched as her pursuers rode past her and then she spun around the tree to hide her possession in an empty tree trunk. She heard a horse snort behind her and a man on the ground with a piece of rope.

"I guess I should just come quietly." She said and held out her hands ready to be tied. When the man went to tie her hands, she kicked him in the groin and threw him to the floor, she grabbed his sword and then went to disarm his friend. She successfully pulled him from the horse but was grabbed by the other man and he tied her hands. "No please you know what he will do to me." The man pointed a sword in her back and held the rope tight.

Robin had been hunting in the forest when he had heard the horses, he now stood a little way away watching what was happening, and he fired an arrow through the rope. He ran into the clearing and made light work of disarming the two men.  
"Robin Hood the pleasure is all yours. Now I think it's time you were on your way." He said smugly as they scrambled to their feet. Robin turned and walked to Isabella who was struggling with the bonds. "Here allow me." He said. He untied the ropes and she quickly turned, she looked up and Robin took her in for the first time. He smiled as he looked into her face, she was beautiful, very similar to Marian. "So tell me why two men would be chasing you."

"It wasn't me they were after it was my mistress." Isabella said. Robin smirked.

"Your mistress?"

"Well I would hardly be a good decoy in my maid's apron would I? I was helping her escape."

"Escape what?"

"Her marriage."

"Who is she married too?"

"Squire Thornton. Now if you'll excuse me she awaits me in Nottingham." Isabella turned to leave.  
"Woah woah." Robin said grabbing her arms. "Alright but you can't just go to Nottingham on your own its too dangerous. I'll take you there, safely if you tell me your name."

Isabella nodded, "Isabella." She smiled, Robin smiled back to her. "Will it be necessary for us to hold hands the entire way?" She asked, Robin laughed and released one of her hands.

"Sorry," He said with his boyish charm.

"Seriously though, I would like the use of my other arm." She said. Just as she spoke the sound of horses neighing could be hard and Robin pulled her against him hiding them behind a tree. Just as they hid a horse emerged in the clearing seating no other than Gisborne. Gisborne reined his horse and looked around, he then kicked his horse on and continued his journey.

"He's back." Robin said.

"Who?" Isabella said.

"Gisborne." Robin said. "Come on we need to find my men."

Gisborne's Camp

The Prince's black elite guards marched around camp practice drills and tactics while Gisborne stood in his tent. The gates began to open and the Sheriff rode in a top of his white horse. Gisborne walked out of his tent smiling smugly. The sheriff dismounted and the guards took his horse.

"So I see court went well." The Sheriff said, Gisborne shrugged. "Well it must have do for the Prince to provide you with all this and horses and men."

"Necessities." Gisborne answered.

"So he's obviously sent you back to Nottingham with a mission and yet nobody saw fit to tell me. The last time I checked I was still the sheriff."  
"The Prince is still waiting for his 1000 crowns." Gisborne walked past him. "His patience wears thin."  
"As does mine. What's the mission?"

"He wants me to kill Robin Hood."

"Oh I'm sure he does. Yet you haven't managed it so far,"

"Well this time it will be different. This time I will command the mission, without ill-conceived incompetence from others."  
"No you will fail, as you have done every other time before. And then you will come back and beg me for my patronage."

"No not this time. The prince has given me a weapon that even hood can't escape."  
"What weapon?"  
"And I will not have need of you ever again." Gisborne smirked and walked away. The Sheriff seethed and turned to collect his horse.

Sherwood Forest

Robin held Isabella's hand as he pulled her behind him through the forest chased by Black elite guards. They ran into the road and met the gang.

"No not this way turn back. We've got company." Robin said catching his breath.  
"So I see." Allan said eyeing Isabella.

"No not her, black elite. Gisborne is back and he's brought some friends." Robin gasped. "Come on quick lets go." Robin pulled Isabella behind him and the gang followed. Moments later Black Elite rushed through the road the gang had been stood on in hot pursuit.

"We can't out run them." Isabella gasped as the gang rushed off before them.  
"We don't have to." Robin said.

"COME ON." Adam shouted as he jumped over the cliff.

"Woohoo." Alan and Much shouted and John followed suit. Isabella skidded to a stop pulling Robin with her.

"We can't." She said.

"Yes we can." Robin said and grabbed her hand taking a step back. He pulled Isabella over the edge with him. Gisborne and his black elite emerged at the edge of the cliff just in time to see the outlaws scrambling onto a track.

"Haha, see you Gisborne." Robin laughed. Gisborne smiled as he looked down at his map.

"It's time, get the weapon into position." He said and the team turned around and headed back the way they came.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The gang continued running through the forest chased by Elite guards.

"Stop, stop." Robin said. "We need to spilt up."

"I agree." John said.

"But, but." Much stammered.

"We are making it too easy. Ill head east and lead them away." Robin said. "Adam I need to you take Isabella to Nottingham. Take the cliff road." Adam nodded. "Ok let's go, get out of the forest as soon as you can and head to Nottingham."

"Nottingham?" Much asked.

"Yes it's the last place they will look." He said, "Right let's go." Robin sprinted away from the gang and they followed suit.

An hour or so later the gang meet in the middle of the forest. "You're kidding me." Allan said.

"It's like they're herding us." Much gasped. "Like sheep."

"Or lambs to slaughter." Robin said. "They've depleted all our resources, I only have 1 arrow left." Robin looked over his shoulder to spot more guards closing in on them. "Quick this way."

The gang ran out into a clearing and came face to face with Gisborne and yet more guards.

"Looking well Gisborne, for a dead man." Robin shouted.

"Well be assured that your death will be real and not rumoured."

"You must have made quite an impression on Prince John."

"A better one than you." Gisborne sneered and turned his horse out of the way, revealing a box with a hatch.

"What is that?" Much asked

"How should I know?" Robin answered. "Just be ready."  
"How can I be ready, I don't know what I'm being ready for." Much cursed.

"Well just be ready for anything." Adam scolded. The hatch of the box was opened and a lion jumped out.

"Woah." The gang shouted and stepped back.

"What the hell?" Allan said.  
"Were you ready for that?" Much shouted to Robin, who had his last arrow in his bow. The guards began to bag their staffs against their shields and the lion stalked towards the gang.

"Stay together." Robin ordered.

"Robin are you as good of shot as they say you are?" Isabella asked.

"Of course I am." The lion lunged forward sending the gang back again.  
"Calm down," Allan said, "They smell fear you know."  
"Oh really." Much said sarcastically.

"What are you thinking?" Robin asked Isabella.

"Throw these are far away from us as possible and then Robin you shoot it with an arrow,"

"Right ok. Adam you handle the other one."  
"Ok cover your eyes and do not breathe this in." Isabella said. She threw the package into the middle of the clearing and Robin shot it with an arrow, whilst Adam threw one over the guards behind them and threw a knife through it. The powder burst into a cloud and sent the guards to the floor.

"Come on, go run." Robin said and the gang run from the clearing and past the guards.

The gang continued running through the forest. "Wait wait." Robin said. "Where exactly does a maid get mustard bombs?"

"Does it matter?" Isabella asked.  
"I think it does." Adam questioned.

"I think the words you are looking for are thank you."

"It won't take Gisborne long to regroup. Go back to the camp and re arm." Robin ordered.  
"And what about you?" Much questioned.

"Me and Adam will go back to Gisborne's camp. We need to find a weakness if any."

"I think I should come with you." Isabella said walking towards Robin.  
"Yeah I think that's a good idea." Adam growled.

"I agree, the camp is on a need to know basis and you don't need to know." Robin said to Isabella.  
"Then it's agreed." Isabella scowled at Adam. Adam did not like this women, something wasn't right about her.

The 3 quietly approached Gisborne's camp, "Why is Gisborne trying to kill you?" Isabella asked.  
"Because I'm an outlaw." Robin replied simply.

"It's a long story." Adam whispered. Robin and Adam leaned on one of the post of the camp, Isabella was stood behind them.  
"He's obviously been here for some time." Robin said.  
"Yeah and he could be here a lot longer." Adam whispered. "He picked a good place and layout, only on exit easy to defend."

"Well there's no-one defending it now, where is everyone? Where's Gisborne?"

"Where I've been all along." Gisborne said drawing his sword. "One step ahead." Gisborne lunged at Robin who pulled his knife to defend himself. Gisborne grabbed his arm and knocked him to the floor, he raised his sword and plunged it towards Robin but Isabella placed her sword which she had taken from a guard in the way.

"Mon frère." She whispered to Gisborne. Robin lay on the floor staring at what was happening.  
"Isabella." Guy said looking to his sister. Robin took his opportunity and kicked him in the knee. He scrambled to his feet and stared at Isabella.

"He's my brother," She said. Adam ran past her and grabbed Robin on the way through.

Gisborne got to is feet, "Get after them." He shouted and then stared at his sister. He stormed past her and into his camp. Isabella followed after him quickly and rushed into his tent.

"Ahh." Guy shouted as he threw the table over. "I had him. I had poisoned my sword."

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"What are you doing here Isabella?" Gisborne fumed.

"I could not endure another day."  
"So you just left. You were joined in holy matrimony."

"I was a 13 year old girl." She stressed. "Do you have any idea what he has done to me? Guy I am your sister. All I ask for is protection."  
"Well it appears you've already received that from Robin Hood."

"I knew nothing of his true nature. I needed help, the help I am asking you for now."

"Really and what if I were to send you back to your husband?"

"Then you'd be condemning me to a life of misery for a second time. Only this time you'd be doing it knowingly. Surely you feel some sense of loyalty."

"How can you speak of loyalty when twice you have aided Robin Hood?"

"A mistake and one I will not make again. And I will earn back your trust and respect. But please, do not send me back to my husband."  
"Very well, you may stay. But if I find you in Hood's company once more, I will drag you back to Shrewsbury myself."

Outlaw camp

"Gisborne sister," John growled. "Her we do not like."

"Let's just focus on the mission." Robin said.  
"I'm not being funny, but how did you fall for that?" Allan laughed.

"Enough." Robin said.  
"Robin's right, we need to focus on the mission." Adam said.

"Yeah well I'm not happy about it." Much said.  
"When are you ever?" Adam moaned.  
"Robin cannot walk into Gisborne's camp unarmed against Black Elite and a giant cat."  
"If we storm in there we will be shot down. Robin has to look like he surrendering." Adam defended.

"You have to admit it's not one of your better plans." Allan countered. Robin rolled his eyes and looked at him. "Maybe if we just wait."  
"Wait for what. Isabella to divulge everything she knows about us?" Adam said.

"She wouldn't." Robin interrupted. "I know she wouldn't."

"It's a good plan. Robin won't be undefended for long." Adam said looking at Robin. "Come on Allan lets go."

Robin strolled into Gisborne's camp with his hands in the air. Black Elite guards surrounded him and Gisborne walked out of his tent towards him.

"Welcome." He smirked.

"I like what you've done with the place Gisborne." Robin laughed.  
"I wasn't expecting your visit."

"Well I find that very hard to believe." He looked to Isabella. "Given him a full report have you."

"There will be no further conversation with my sister, she knows were her loyalties lie."

"I'm sure she does. So," Robin lowered his arms. "Would you like to hear my demands?"  
"Demands?" Gisborne laughed, "Please demand away."

"It's quite simple really. Get out of my forest."

"Yeah, that's a reasonable request. Let me think." Gisborne paused. "Kill him."

"NOW." Robin shouted. He ran in the direction of the box just as a net was dropped over the emerging guards. Robin climbed on top of the box and lifted the hatch. Guards began to scramble away as the lion approached. Robin jumped from the box and ran out of the gate while Allan and Adam dropped the gate behind him.

"Let's see how many of your men he can stomach. Hey Gisborne." Robin shouted and they ran off back towards the camp.

Later that night Isabella returned to the hollow log where she had hidden her money earlier in the day.

"Looking for this." Robin said leaning against the tree holding her bag of coins.

"That's mine," She said making to grab it. He grabbed her arm and pushed her back.

"Not your mistress'" He said. "If I'd had known you were Gisborne's sister."

"You'd have what. Killed me? And after I saved you."

"You made your choice when you lied to me."  
"And what makes you think I have a choice. My fate has been decided for me since I was a child." She said storming away.

"You knew it was him chasing us and you said nothing."  
"I didn't know it was him."

"He's your brother." Robin shouted grabbed each side of her face and pushing her against a tree.

"I hadn't seen him since I was 13, when I realised I was shocked. You have to believe me."

"No, that's the last thing I have to do. Because you've been lying to me ever since we met." Robin looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "You know I preferred you as a simple servant."  
"So do I, better than a wronged sister who was sold to her husband. I couldn't tell you I was Lady Thornton." She held his wrist as his thumb rested on her cheek. "You're Robin Hood. I know what you do to nobles."

"I never turn my back on someone in true need." He said rubbing her cheek. He looked down to the floor he couldn't help but see Marian in her. But she wasn't Marian, she was Gisborne's sister. "Goodbye Isabella." He said lifting his head.  
"And thank you for the donation." And he turned and walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dover – 2 weeks later

"Thank you very much." Carter said shaking hands with the captain.

"Your welcome, Robin of Locksley is a good friend of mine. You look after that girl." The Captain said indicating to Marian who was already purchasing horses for their journey north. "She's keen to get back." He laughed.

"She's been a nightmare." Carter laughed. "Thank you again. Safe journey my friend."

"You too. Good luck." The Captain said and returned to his crew who was unpacking the ship.

"Ready?" Marian asked bringing the horse to Carter.

"Ready." Carter smiled.

"Thank you." Marian called to the captain. He smiled and waved to her.

"So where to Marian?" Carter asked.

"London."  
"You still want to carry out the plan now we are here?"

"More than ever."

"Well London it is."

"Let's go." Marian smiled.

Sherwood

Robin had risen early from bed and was stalking through the forest trying to find something for breakfast. He had been feeling better since Isabella had arrived in Nottingham, she was Gisborne's sister, but there was something about her. She was beautiful, very much like Marian. Robin couldn't seem to get her out of his mind, she didn't appear to be like her brother, and after all she had helped saved all their lives. He heard leaves rustling around him, he quietly picked an arrow from his quiver and placed it in his bow. A pig ran across the track in front of him and he quickly pulled the string and released the arrow, piercing the pig's heart killing it instantly. Robin tied to pig together and heaved it over his shoulder. He began to walk back through the forest when he heard horse's hooves. He dropped the pig and ran up the bank to see who was approaching. Isabella. He drew an arrow from his quiver and fired it through the air so it planted in a tree just before her horse. The horse reared and Isabella quickly fell off. Robin rushed down the bank, unused to women falling off horses so easily. He grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry, I did not know you would become unseated." He apologised.

"Do you make a habit of firing arrows at innocent women?" She scolded slightly angry that he had had caused her to fall from her horse. Then she realised she could use this to her advantage.

"You'd be surprised." He smirked. "Are you alright?" Isabella saw her chance.

"Yes, yes I think so. Just a little shaken."

"I really am sorry." Robin said.

"I take it you haven't had many dealings with women lately." Isabella smiled alluringly. Robin darkened slightly but soon recovered.

"No it's been a while."

"Well you are certainly a little rusty."

"Well my apologies."

"So where is your gang?" Isabella asked.

"Back at the camp. Now tell me, what is Gisborne's sister doing riding through the forest on her own at this time in the morning?"  
"Getting some air. The castle is stifling." Isabella gasped and there it was he was no longer talking to Isabella but Marian was stood before him. The day she had come to him after their engagement saying how she hated the castle and wished she was back with him. He wiped the memory from his mind and returned to the present day.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. A friend of mine once said the same."

"I take it this friend, was also female."

"Goodbye Isabella." Robin did not wish to speak of her today.

"Goodbye Robin."

Robin walked back into the forest, as Isabella stared hungrily at him. It was obvious this friend was not a friend, she was a lot more.  
"So where is this young lady now?" Isabella whispered. She mounted her horse when Robin was gone and headed back to Nottingham.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

London

"Marian are you sure you want to do this tonight?" Carter asked. "We've been travelling for days,"  
"I know Carter, but we cannot stick around for long, you know that."  
"I know."  
"We do it tonight or not at all."

"Ok ok, as long as you're sure."  
"Never been surer."  
"Ok then we wait for night fall."

Night fall came and Marian and Carter donned cloaks and masks. "So this is what the night-watchman looked like?" Carter asked.

"Correct."

"So what's the plan?"  
"First we find the vault, we take as much as we can carry easily. And then the light show."

"Any ideas which way?" Carter asked.  
"Yes, I've been here once or twice."  
"And you learnt already."  
"What else was there for a young lady you had no interest in dresses and shoes supposed to do but explore?" Marian said seriously, Carter giggled. "Come on this way." Marian lead Carter silently down the corridors and down some steps. She held up her hand and stopped. Carter stood behind her, they pressed their back into the wall and peered around the corner. 4 Black Elite guards stood before a thick wooden door. Marian held up 4 fingers and Carter nodded. She gestured for him to stay here and she darted through the darkness to an alcove on the other side. She picked a stone from her pocket and chucked it against the back wall by the guards. The guards looked around them.  
"You go and check it out." One guard said and then what looked to be the youngest guard walked to where Marian had thrown the stone. There were beams along the top of the roof, Marian jumped and pulled herself onto one and then silently crept along the roof. Carter used the pillars in the middle of the room to hide in the shadows as he moved towards the guards. Marian stopped above the guards and waited for Carter to approach. Once Carter was ready, she jumped down behind the guards drawing her swords.  
"You stop." The guard shouted. Carter jumped from behind his pillar and the two made light work of all 4 guards, sending them senseless to the floor.

"And these black elite are supposed to be dangerous." Marian scoffed.

"Shhh come on, we don't have much time." Carter said. Marian grabbed her hairpin and placed it in the lock on the door twisting it round. The door clicked open. "Who taught you to do that?" Carter asked.  
"Robin." Marian smiled.

"Surprise, surprise." Carter laughed. Marian and Carter entered the room and quickly begun to fill bags.  
"And I thought the vault at Nottingham was big." Marian gasped as she looked around.  
"Well this is where the prince stores all his money," Carter said.  
"Yes I suppose." Marian said. "Right we have enough. Come on to the roof."

Marian and Carter continued to creep through the tower and up the steps to the roof. Marian drew an arrow from her quiver and placed it in her bow. She opened the door slightly and counted 5 watch man. "You take the 3 here." Marian ordered. "I'll get the two out watchers." She pushed the door open silently and fired 3 arrows in quick succession pinning one guard to the post by his clothes. Carter made light work of knocking his three out and tying them together. Marian made her way to her second guard he drew his sword and charged towards her, she fired an arrow and knocked his sword flying. She pushed her bow into his stomach which made him clutch his stomach, then she knocked him out by kicking him in the face. She ran over to her other guard who was shouting. She placed a hand over his mouth.  
"Ah ah ah, you can't keep shouting like that. You're going to ruin our fun. Now when you wake up your going to tell the prince. Long live the king. Got it?" Marian said.  
"But I'm not asleep." The guard stammered. She punched him hard in the nose and sent his head drooping.  
"You are now." Marian smiled.

"Wren come on." Carter said. Marian rushed over to him he had tied some rope into a big loo for her to sit and the other end was tied around him. He handed her a pot and a make shift brush. "Ready."

"As ever." She smiled. "Don't let me fall."

"As if." Carter replied. Marian stepped on the battlement and then turned to face him. Carter braced himself against the battlement and then she leant back and lowered herself over the edge. She leaned back on the rope and Carter took the strain.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I got you." He said, "You know you're heavier than you look." Marian laughed at him. She used the paint and started to paint words on the side of the wall.  
"Hew, lower me down." She shouted up to him. Carter obliged and lowered her down some more. She continued to paint words and a few moments later she was done.

"Ok, pull me up." She said. Carter heaved on the rope pulling Marian up the wall. She grabbed the top of the battlement and pulled herself over the edge.

"Is it done?" He asked.

"Yeah it's done."

"Would you like to do the honours Wren?" Marian took the flint from Carter and started to launch sparks at the 'paint' on the wall. Some sparks caught and sent it into flames.

"Come on lets go, someone is going to see that." Marian said. They grabbed the bags and began sprinting down corridors of London Court. They sprinted out through the back gates and around the walls of the courtyard. The emerged at the front entrance and looked up to see the wall burning bright their message.

"Long live the King." Marian smiled.

"Long live the King." Carter replied. As they stood watching the bells began to toll and guards could be heard shouting.  
"FIRE. FIRE."

"Come on, we need to get out of here." They ran from the court and into an alley, they quickly took of their capes and masks and wondered into the tavern they were staying. They tipped the money out on to the beds and began to count.  
"Not a bad night's work." Carter joked.

"I've seen worse." Marian smiled. "Right this small pile we keep, the horses from Dover cleaned us out, and we need something. The rest we give out to the people of London. We will dispatch it tomorrow night."

"Great." Carter said. "Now it's time for bed." He gathered up all the money put it back in the bag and then pulled the cover over him. "Goodnight Marian."  
"Goodnight Carter." Marian smiled settling into bed herself.

Tower of London

"What do you mean someone has robbed me last night?" Prince John whined from his chair.  
"My lord there was two of them, they were well trained and fought well." The guard stammered.

"I do not care how they fought. You are supposed to be the best trained guards in the kingdom." He raged. "And yet two nobodies dispatched 4 of my guards on the vault and 5 of my watchman. To steal from me and burn a message on my home."

"I'm sorry your highness."  
"You will be." Prince John seethed, "Hang every guard who was incompetent enough to be bested last night. And prepare my trunk. I am travelling north away from here. Your royal highness does not feel safe here."

Marian and Carter were sat at the table eating what little breakfast they could afford.

"Marian I heard Prince John is leaving and heading north." Carter said washing down his mouthful with some ale.  
"Really?" Marian said genuinely surprised. "He certainly ruffled quickly. Robin always said he was a coward. I had no idea how much so."  
"Yes well, he is certainly no Richard." Carter agreed.

"So do you have a plan?" Marian asked, knowing Carter would want to continue the game.  
"I think we follow him North. Let's push him all the way through his own country." Carter smiled.

"Great minds think alike." Marian smiled. "We leave first light tomorrow. Try and find where he is going. Let's give Prince John the welcome he deserves."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sherwood Forest

"Wait. Stop. Stop" Much gasped running towards the gang. "Price John and his men have set up camp just down there."

"What? Well how many are there?" Robin asked concerned.  
"Thousands." Much stammered.

"No." John gasped.

"Well hundreds. I don't know, I didn't stop to count." Much said. "I can't actually count."

"Much." Adam scolded. Horses began neighing in the distance and then two mounted guards appeared galloping along the road towards them.  
"Quick let's go." Robin said and the hang darted quickly away from the riders and deeper into the forest.

Outlaw camp

"Well what are they doing in the forest?" Allan asked.

"Once they break camp they will use the north road to head to Nottingham." Robin replied.

"Why is he coming?" John asked angrily.

"He's visiting all the nobles has been for the past 2 weeks now to grease their palms." Robin answered. "He's trying to buy their loyalty before king Richard returns. And every noble he buys will bring us closer to civil war. A war between Richard and John will tear England apart."  
"I heard he's running." Adam piped up from his corner which he was sat in.

"Running? Running from what? He's the prince." Allan laughed.

"It's buzzing all around the villages. Apparently two or three weeks ago there was an attack on the tower of London. 2 people broke into the Prince's vault and stole some of his money. Knocking out 4 guards in the process. Then they went to the battlements and painted a messaged on the side of the castle before setting it a light. And they did it all undetected. Not a single alarm was raised until they were gone from the castle and they've been following him up the country ever since." Adam said.  
"Nonsense. How could two people break into the tower of London? These elite guards don't miss a thing." Allan countered.

"What did the message say Adam?" Robin asked intrigued.

"Long live the King. The following night those same people were seen handing out parcels of money to the poorest streets in London."

"And they walk around as bold as day."  
"No they are disguised. From the descriptions I've heard it seems very similar to how Marian used to dress as the night-watchmen." Adam looked at Robin and saw his eyes darken.

"Don't." Robin warned.

"But Robin. What if…" Adam started but Robin cut him off.

"I said don't, it's not her Adam." Robin stared at him. Adam sighed,  
"Fine then."

"Wait if he's been travelling through England that means he's got money." Allan said. "A lot of money."

"Well, let's stop him stealing the crown by stealing his gold." Robin smiled. He grabbed his knife and began drawing out a map in the soil. "So the best place to launch an attack is here, just outside Locksley but we are going to need some more men. Which means you…" Robin paused and pointed to Adam. "Need to rally some more men."

"No problem," Adam smiled. "Let's do this."

Sherwood forest

Later that day the gang were hidden in the forest waiting to ambush the prince's convoy. Adam and Allan were stood next to each other, "You know Adam." Allan whispered, "I think you're on to something."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked confused.

"About the whole Marian thing?" Allan confirmed, "I reckon you could be right."

"Robin's right, she died in the holy land, you all saw it."  
"Yeah but, you know Marian, she's died like a thousand times over. What if she did survive it and what if she is on her way home?"

"What's your point Allan?"

"I'm just saying, I think you could be right. And with this new Isabella around. We need to an eye on old grouchy."

"You don't think he would?" Adam gasped.

"Look it's no secret Robin's a ladies man and have you seen the way he looks at her?" Allan said. "I'm just saying, we need to watch him, just in case it is Marian." Adam agreed and nodded his head. "Beside if it is Marian she'll be home in a few weeks if not days, we won't need to keep him out of trouble for long."

"True." Adam said.

"What are you two talking about?" Robin said appearing behind them. Adam froze, but Allan quickly spun him a tale.

"We were talking about Adam's love interest in Knighton. I said I'd keep him out of trouble for now." Allan laughed. Robin smiled, smacked Adam's shoulder playfully and then regained his position.

Just as Robin reached his position, the prince's guard emerged around the corner. The outlaws and villagers they had gathered surrounded the guards, battling fearlessly. Robin and Little John reached the carriage and dragged the Prince from inside. The gang continued to fight whilst John raided the cart for money. Robin defended him whilst still holding onto the prince. Adam was fighting with a guard and successfully knocked him out, he spun to the next guard but stopped when he felt a sudden pain in his side just under his rib. He looked down to see a dagger protruding from his body. He staggered a little way towards the gang who had gathered around the prince. He made a few steps before falling onto the floor unconscious.

"The gold." John smiled. "Yes, this has to be the gold." He opened the chest to find it empty. "Noo." John cursed kicking over the empty chest.

"Well Prince John is a coward. This isn't the prince." Robin scoffed pushing the man in the shoulder. "If it was the prince then he would be grovelling and trying to bribe us with money. And his guards would not have left him."

"True." Allan said. "So if its not the prince who is it?"

"Ahh let me explain." The man said. "I am Benjamin Palmer. The prince's physician." Robin raised his eyebrows menacingly. "Neither his supporter, nor his apologist." The young man smiled timidly.

"Wait, where's Adam?" Much asked. The gang looked around and saw Adam lying on the floor a little way away. Robin dropped his stuff and ran over to him kneeing down next to him.

"Adam, Adam." He said tapping his face gently. Adam did not move or murmur. The gang quickly followed and so did the physician. Robin looked up to Benjamin. "Can you help my friend please?" Benjamin kneeled on the ground next to Adams body.

"I need the bark of an elm tree and some nettles to grind. Quickly." Benjamin said. Robin nodded to Allan and Much who quickly took off running. Benjamin pulled the knife from Adams side. "I will force the blood back into his body, you will need to grind the poultice. He will be fine."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Two soldiers reported seeing assassins in the forest. The Prince couldn't cancel his dinner with the Sherriff and the Council of Nobles, so he used me as double. Of course I could have said no, but I've have been beheaded." Benjamin said as they gathered around Adam who was still unconscious. Robin smiled at Benjamin. "Mind you my predecessor was beheaded for not being able to find a case of scrofula."

"And what's scrofula?" Robin asked.

"Ive heard of that." Allan said. "Its really rare init?"  
"Yes so rare even I cant find a case of it." Benjamin replied

"They say that it can only be cured by the touch of a king. John saw his father cure someone once so I heard." Allan offered.

"So why would he want to find it then?" Robin scoffed.

"Prince John is obsessed with it, he brought me with him, hoping I could find a case of it for him too sure like his father did. He wants to prove he is the rightful heir to the throne and not his brother Richard." Robin nodded in disgust as Benjamin continued, "Of course there's absolutely no evidence that the kings touch cures anything. But as I'd quite like to keep my head I shall not be the one to tell him that."

"Can I have some water please?" Adam whispered finally having regained consciousness, Robin smiled and handed him a water bottle. Adam took a sip and then handed it back. "Thank you."

Benjamin collected his belongings and packed his bag. "Thank you for saving Adam." Robin smiled.

"Your welcome. It was a pleasure."  
"So will you go back to Prince John?" He asked.

"Well I suppose I better had."

"I see." Robin nodded. "John." Robin said simply. John arrived behind Benjamin and grabbed his arms. "Sorry Ben, but its only business." Robin said laughing. John stuck a bag over Benjamin's head and threw him over the saddle stomach down. He then tapped horse on the rear and it headed towards Nottingham.

Nottingham castle

The Sherriff, Gisborne and Isabella were stood on the steps leading into the castle as the trumpets sounded for the arrival of the prince. Prince John stepped from his carriage.

"Ahh Prince John. Welcome to Nottingham." The Sherriff said opening his arms.

"Hood is still a problem." He said, "Gisborne deal with it."

"Of course, your majesty." Gisborne said sneering at the Sherriff.

"And who is this?" The prince purred eyeing Isabella.

"Isabella." She smiled holding out her hand for him.

"Lovely. Italian or Spanish?" He said raising her chin.

"Which would you prefer?" Isabella and The Prince giggled flirtatiously. As the Prince turned from Isabella the sound of hooves could be heard emerging, and into the yard came a guard jogging leading a horse behind him. The guard helped Benjamin down from the horse and then untied his hands. Benjamin pulled the hood from his head and stood before the prince.

"Speak." The prince ordered.

"Congratulations sire. Your plan worked I was captured and not you. Your brilliance is unsurpassed."  
"Who ambushed you?"

"Robin Hood you highness."  
"Again Robin Hood is a problem." The prince growled. "Sir Guy deal with it." He said and then stormed off up the step.

Later that evening, the council of nobles had gathered for dinner in the great hall, along with The prince, Gisborne, the sheriff, Isabella and Benjamin. "SO tell me where we you ambushed?" The Prince asked.

"Not far from a village." Benjamin replied.

"No doubt that will be Locksley." The sheriff interrupted.

"We fought bravely but we were very outnumbered." Benjamin continued  
"The villagers must have helped the outlaws."

"And you say you were captured by Robin Hood himself."

"Yes your highness."  
"Was he mad?"  
"Very sire."  
"Did he curse?"  
"Most fulsomely." Benjamin smiled glad to keep the prince happy. The prince rose from is chair and walked to Benjamin.

"Tell me, what did he say?" The prince asked.

"I.I I.. I couldn't possibly sire."

"Oh please, it will be so much fun."

"He called you a coward."

"What?" The prince gasped. Benjamin cleared throat.

"He said only a coward uses a double."

"Arrest him." The Prince ordered.

"What shall I charge him with?" The Sheriff asked as he summoned the guards.  
"Impersonating the Prince of course." Prince John replied.

"But sire please." Benjamin protested as the guards dragged him away.

"Vaisey. Where is this village of Locksley I should like to see it?" Prince John asked.

Peterborough

"I can't believe he's moved on already." Marian whispered as they left the castle undetected with their message burning on the side of the Peterborough castle.

"He's spineless Wren you've seen that now since we've been chasing him." Carter replied.

"Yes but I didn't think he was his bad." She continued. They sulked through the streets until they reached the inn in which they were staying. Carter peered in through the window, there were too many people in the bar for them to enter in the front door.

"Did you leave the window unlatched?" Carter asked.

"Yes why?" Marian asked.

"Because we are climbing, it's too busy." Marian nodded and walked around the back of the inn. She handed Carter her bag of money and then headed up the side of the inn. She reached their window with ease and pulled open the shutter then hulled herself inside. She let down some sheets and Carter tied the bags to it, Marian pulled them silently up the side of the inn and in through the window and then Carter followed shortly afterwards.

"Not a bad night's work." Marian smiled as Carter removed his mask and hood.

"Better than usual." Carter smiled back to her.

"Yes well, Prince John left a lot more here!"

"Buying loyalties."

"And here was us thinking he was just running. Two birds, one stone." Marian said.

"So same as normal?"

"Yes we'll hand money out tomorrow night and we will move on to Leicester the day after."

"Marian are you sure you want to go to Leicester, I mean Nottingham is two days ride from here. You could be home by the end of the week." Carter insisted.

"I know but we have started something Carter, I intend to finish it." Marian argued.

"But Marian what about Robin?"

"He will be fine, he would want me to do this."

"Marian you have been pushing to get home for months, why now are you suddenly dragging your feet?"

"Im not." Marian defended.

"Yes you are!" Carter countered. "You have been since we left London. Now tell me why?"

"Loughborough was a friend of my fathers, I should like to see his estate is well cared for, we head there after Leicester." Marin ignored his question.

"Fine, don't tell me." Carter huffed. "Leicester it is."


	21. Chapter 21

Hi All!

Please don't hate on me for this chapter, I promise it all comes good in the end and I think makes a very compelling story for later on.  
I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21

Locksley

The villagers gathered in Locksley preparing for the wedding of two of their younger villagers. The yard was decorated with tables and flowers, with a pig roasting on a spit for after the ceremony. The Prince's cart emerged around the corner of Locksley heading into the village, with Isabella at the side on horseback followed by Gisborne and The Sheriff.

"Look a wedding." Isabella smiled at the prince. She dismounted and walked towards the villagers. The prince in his cart and then kicked the door open and stepped down flamboyantly.

"Your Highness do us the honour of blessing the marriage." A villager asked Isabella. She turned to the Prince.

"They would be honoured if you would bless the happy couple?"

"Of course. I love weddings." The Prince cooed. He strolled over to the villagers. "I wish you a very happy and prosperous future. And I'm so glad that I could bring you sun today." He laughed. The villagers joined in his laughter and then waved as they headed into the church. The prince waved back to them when they final few villagers were entering the church the prince ordered, "When they are all inside, burn it to the ground." He climbed into his cart still waving at the final villagers. Isabella gasped and looked around. "Burn it." He ordered. Two guards rode forward and using lanterns set the church on fire. They barricaded the door to stop the villagers escaping and then continued to light more of the church.

Outlaw camp

"Quick, quick," Allan shouted as he ran down the track into the camp. "It's Prince John he's burning Locksley." All the outlaws jumped to their feet and grabbed their weapons. "Hurry come on," Allan shouted running back up the track.

Locksley

The villagers continued to pull on the doors to the church, desperately trying to escape the fiery building which was beginning to crack around them. The door flung open and villagers poured out into the village.

"You're all being punished. For intolerable disloyalty to me and for harbouring and assisting Robin Hood and his outlaws. And may God forgive you." The Prince shouted.

The guards continued to destroy the wedding throwing over tables and destroy the hog roast. Women screamed whilst men grabbed buckets and began to throw water on the fire.

"No No No No NO, they are trying to put the fire out, that's not what I want. Guards stop them." The prince shouted. The remaining guards rushed towards the villagers pushing them away from the fire and restarting new ones.

"Do you want them to love you?" Isabella asked.

"Of course and I think they do love me, but I will have respect as well as love." The Prince said.

"A benevolent king is loved."

"I am benevolent." The prince insisted. The Prince sat and watched the fire for a little while longer. "Bored now. Take me back to Nottingham. You, stay and make sure its burnt to the ground." He insisted as the cart began to pull away.

As the cart disappeared out the few Robin and the outlaws came running from the forest. They quickly disarmed the remaining guards and sent them hurrying back to Nottingham.

"Quickly make a line, we will pass buckets along the line," Robin ordered. The villagers did as he said and quickly began passing water along the line. Isabella saw her chance and she quickly joined the line next to Robin.

"You're a Gisborne you should be burning this to the ground not putting it out." Robin scoffed.

"I judge people by what I find." Isabella defended passing a bucket.

"Woah woah," Robin said grabbing her pulling her out of the way as the church began to fall.

The outlaws and villagers stood and watched as the church began to crumble, once the final piece fell the fire soon stopped burning, with only smouldering in the bottom. Robin passed cups of water around the villagers and ensured everyone was ok. He finally reached Isabella and handed her a cup of water.

"Isabella here."

"Thanks." She said.

"Well, there's nothing about your brother that you resemble," Robin said.

"There's nothing about my brother I wish to be. I hate him." She sighed. "I will always hate him."

"That's something we share then."

"A shared hatred is nothing to be proud of is it?" Isabella replied. She shook her head and then walked towards her horse. Robin followed her and the gang followed Robin. Isabella stopped just outside Locksley at her horse and tightened the saddle, Robin stood a few paces behind her.

"ROBIN, Come on," Allan shouted

"Go ahead, I'll catch up," Robin replied.

"Rigghhtt." Allan scoffed. Robin turned his attention back to Isabella.

"So will you go back to Nottingham?" Robin asked her.

"Yes, only to ruin my brother," Isabella said.  
"Right, well you know where I am if you need me," Robin said turning to walk away.  
"Your Robin Hood, shouldn't you be robbing me not helping." Robin stopped and threw his jacket and bow onto the ground.

"Your right, I am. Give me your necklace."

"You're robbing me?" She asked, Robin stood before her, he ran his finger down her cheek and then leaned forward. He put his hand around her neck and untied her necklace gently pulling it away from her neck. "But I like this necklace."

"Are you going to help me?" Robin asked.

"Help you? This is not the way to go about it."  
"Give me your rings."  
"My rings." Isabella smiled enjoying being so close to Robin, she pulled them from her fingers and handed them to him.

"Because you don't want Prince John thinking we co-operated."

"Is there anything else you want?" Isabella asked seductively.

"Yes," Robin breathed. "I want to humiliate Prince John and undermine his claim to the throne. And I'm prepared to die for it."

"Well, you might be a little more effective alive."  
"Will you help me?" Robin asked her.

"Of course," Isabella said, she lifted her dress to reveal her bare legs and removed a bag of money she had strapped to her garter. "Here give this to the people of Locksley to help rebuild their church."

"So you'll defy Prince John."  
"He begs my defiance." She purred, he dropped the bag on the floor along with the jewellery. Robin raised his hand to her cheek and gently brushed it with his thumb.

"Is there anything else I might steal?" Robin asked gently.

"Perhaps," Isabella breathed. Robin leaned forward and gently pulled her face to meet his then kissed her. She pushed him away gently and whispered, "Stop thief." Robin smiled and continued his passionate assault. He grabbed her around the waist and laid her on the meadow floor. Isabella pulled the laces on his trousers and Robin pulled the skirt of her dress up to around her waist.

Outlaw camp

"Where is he Allan?" Adam asked sitting up in his bunk.

"Look I tried." Allan defended.

"Allan you were the one who warned me about it."

"I know but what could I do, drag him here."

"Yes exactly that." Adam said.

"What are you two arguing about?" Much asked.

"Me and Allan have an idea." Adam admitted.

"What about?"

"The people heading north. We think one of them is Marian."  
"You're being stupid." Much said. "We saw her die. Robin carried her through the desert."

"Yes but what i…" Adam started before Much interrupted him.

"What if nothing, my master has finally managed to deal with losing her and if you lot so much as make him re think, then then…"

"Then you'll what much?" Allan said. "Come on you got to admit, who else can do what these people have been doing?"

"Yeah well so. Doesn't mean you can give my master false hope." Much complained. "What's that got to do with where Robin is now?"

"We just wanted to keep in out of Isabella's clutches in case it is Marian." Allan said.

"He wouldn't!" Much exclaimed.

"He did with Marian." Allan countered.

"Yes but he loved Marian."

"And he did on the way home from the holy land the first time."

"Yes but."  
"But nothing Much, you know he would and it's probably where he is right now." Allan said. "So god help him if it is Marian."

Outlaw camp

"What is she doing here?" Adam asked as Robin untied Isabella's blind fold after he had led her to their camp.

"She says she can help us." Robin said.

"I can get you into the castle." Isabella said looking around the camp.  
"You expect us to trust her with our lives?!" John roared.

"Yes. I trust her with mine." Robin defended.

"So she's gets us into the castle then what?" Allan asked.

"We all get captured and then killed." Much said.

"The king's evil." John said.

"Not king, Prince, John." Allan corrected.

"No No, scrofula. The prince is looking for scrofula." John said.

"So he can repeat the same act his father did." Robin said

"Matilda." Allan said.  
"What about her?"

"She can give us a potion that will make welts on the neck. Makes it look exactly like the real thing I reckon." Allan answered.

"Great. So all the nobles of Nottingham gather to witness Prince John try to save the victim and then he fails. Which leaves him humiliated." Robin smiled.

"And it distracts the nobles long enough so we can get the gold." John added.

"That might work." Much gasped surprised at the plan.

"Right so Isabella can get us in. Allan you know the castle better than anyone. You can get us out." Robin continued with his plan.

"There's a trap door in the cloisters, if we lower a rope down we can get out through a tunnel that goes under the castle. We won't even be seen." Allan said.

"Who's going to convince the Prince though?" Much asked, "He's hardly going to believe a group of outlaws."

"That physician who saved Adam. What about him?" Allan asked.

"Yes. Benjamin. Isabella you should know him." Robin said.

"No it's no good, he's due to be executed tomorrow." Isabella replied.

"Well, there's no reason why he wouldn't help us is there." Robin smiled to her, she smiled back to him. She had never seen this side to him, he had always been so serious.

"I won't let you down." She smiled to him. "Any of you." Allan stared at Isabella. He didn't trust this girl not one bit.

"We still need a victim." Much said.

"I'll do it." Adam replied, he had been sat in his bunk quietly waiting for a chance to be given a role.

"No, you're not well enough Adam." Robin shook his head.

"I'll be fine."

"No Adam, it's too dangerous."

"He tried to burn Locksley. I'm doing this Robin, besides I look half dead anyway. Its perfect." Adam said.

"Ok. It settled then." Robin sighed admitting defeat. "Allan, go to Matilda's, get the potion. I'll take Isabella back to her horse."

Allan set of for Matilda's immediately and Robin walked Isabella back to her horse.

"Will you be alright from here?" Robin asked as he removed her blindfold.

"Yes, I think so." Isabella said, trying her best to sound vulnerable and alluring, hoping to replay what happened in the meadow earlier that day.

"Good. Thank you for your help Isabella. It means a lot." Robin said sincerely.

"Your welcome, I only hope that what little help I can give you helps your people and your men. I hope they come to trust me."  
"They will," Robin reassured her taking her into his arms. "They just aren't used to having someone in the castle that's all. Its been a long time since we had help."

"Well anything I can do for you Robin. You only have to ask." She smiled into his eyes. He bent his neck to kiss her and Isabella stomach flipped, how a man could have such an effect on her.

"Thank you Isabella," Robin whispered and then disappeared back into the trees.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Loughborough

Marian and Carter rode into Loughborough, the town was particularly busy. They had been travelling for a few days after finishing their work in Leicester. Marian pulled down her hood. "What are you doing?" Carted gasped, grabbing her arm.

"Look around you Carter," Marian said. "He hasn't been."

"Yes, but what if someone recognises you. I thought you didn't want Robin to know just yet."  
"I don't. But it's fine. I need to visit a family." Marian sighed. "As Marian. I have something to give them." Marian headed in the direction of the manor house at the top of the little town. "Wait here." She said as she dismounted. Carter nodded and took his hood down to avoid being noticed.

Marian walked up to the house she remembered from her childhood. She hadn't seen the family since the tragic event all those years ago. She knocked gently on the door. It creaked open to reveal an elderly woman.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Lady Loughborough, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the daughter of Lord Knighton,"

"Lady Marian?" Marian nodded her head. "We heard you were dead."  
"Alas many people did, may I come inside? I will explain all." Just as Marian went to step in through the door, a man the same age as Marian came running past.

"Maxwell manners." Lady Loughborough shouted.

"Sorry mother, but there is a draught. We need to start pulling water from the well." Maxwell said stopping to turn around.  
"A draught?" Marian asked.

"Yes, we aren't sure why. But people need water."

"We will help," Marian said. "Carter." She shouted and nodded her head in the direction of Maxwell.

"I'm on it," Carter shouted.

"Thank you for your help today," Maxwell said as they walked back to the house with the sun setting.

"Your welcome." Marian smiled.

"You know Marian," Maxwell started, "I now understand why my father had such respect for you." He smiled "And why Robin held a torch so tight for you."

"You know Robin?" Marian asked.

"I do, we attended court together, I was supposed to go to the holy land under his command but I had a nasty fall from a horse shortly before we were due to depart." Maxwell said, "I also was supposed to be presented as one of your suiters."

"Really?" Marian asked.

"Yes, a little after you returned from Middlesbrough. However your engagement with Robin continued so, I was left without."  
"Well, I do apologise," Marian said uneasily.

"No need, I love my wife and family now. I couldn't ever think of being with any other women."

"That is good to know." Marian smiled.

"Come on, let's go get some food."

Marian sat talking with the Loughborough family for hours about the late Lord Loughborough and recent events.

"So the prince hasn't passed through at all?" Marian asked.

"No, we haven't seen him, although I can't say I'm surprised. Compared with Nottingham we are quite a poor county." Lady Loughborough said.

"I guess he went through Melton instead." Carter shrugged.

"Would you two like to stay tonight? You can travel back to Nottingham in the morning. It's getting late."

"That would be most kind. Thank you." Marian smiled.

"I will get the maid to make you up a room." She smiled back at the young women.

Sherwood Forest

The outlaws sat around the fire, Robin was sat in his boxers as the rest of his other clothes dried out.

"I cannot believe the price would shut the well off like that." Much said.

"Well after all he is evil, Much," Alan said.

"Well yes, but still."

"I have to say we do have something to celebrate today." Adam smiled.

"What's that?" Much said. "The only thing I can think of is Robin didn't die or drown."

"Well, I think that Robin getting rid of Isabella is definitely a good thing." Adam smiled. Robin smirked at Adam.

"You really didn't like her did you, Adam." Robin laughed.

"Hey, it wasn't just him. None of us liked her Robin." Allan said seriously.

"She was trouble," John said.

"Well, the good news is, we don't have to worry about her from now on," Robin said.

"Robin?" Much asked.

"Yes Much."

"You don't think she's going to give us any trouble do you?"

"She's a grown woman Much, I'm sure she can handle rejection."

"I hope so," Much mumbled. "I hope so."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The Great North Road

"Toll please." The gatekeeper said. Marian stayed behind Carter on her horse, with her hood covering her face, she kept her head down, so close to home they had to be careful now.

"There is no toll on this road," Carter said.

"There is now."

"Since when?"

"Since 2 months ago. The sheriff imposed tolls across all of Nottingham." The Gatekeeper said holding his hand out. Marian cleared her throat causing Carter to turn around. Marian nodded her head and Carter smiled. He launched from his horse ploughing the keeper into the ground. Marian dismounted and walked over to the man. She kept her voice low and steady.

"Now, we don't want to hurt you. But you see, my friend and I don't have much money. For that matter, neither do the people of Nottingham." Marian said. She pushed over the toll gate. "Now, we are going to rob you and give the money to the poor. And you. You're going to tell the sheriff that The Night-Watchman and his friend did this. Do you understand?" The gatekeeper nodded. "Good," Marian smiled and went inside the emptied the chests. She returned minutes later with bags full of money.

"Done?" Carter asked as he held the man.

"Done." Marian smiled. Carter pushed the man into the hut and quickly mounted his horse. Marian and Carter took off galloping towards Sherwood.

Marian and Carter slowed their horses on the outside of Sherwood Forest, it was late afternoon.

"We should set up camp on the outside of the forest," Marian said. "Robin won't come out this far."

"You're sure you still want to go through with tonight?" Carter asked.

"Of course, it's time we show the Sheriff who is back." Marian smiled.

"Let's do this." Carter smiled.

Nottingham Castle

Later that evening Marian and Carter were sneaking through Nottingham castle, with their hoods up and masks over their face.

"Do you know where you're going?" Carter asked.  
"Of course I do." Marian hissed. She felt uneasy being in the castle again. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap." She whispered.  
"It's ok, I know you're on edge." Marian heard footsteps approaching and pushed carter into an alcove. She stood against the wall opposite Carter, with her hand on her dagger. Isabella walked past, leaving Marian and Carter undetected. Marian watched her walk down another corridor.

"Who was that?" Carter asked.

"I have no idea," Marian paused. "Come let's get this money."

They arrived outside the vault. They saw 3 elite guards before the entrance. "Lift me up," Marian said. Carter obeyed and helped Marian into the beams. Carter knew the plan and waited for Marian's signal. She silently crept across the beams and then positioned herself above the guards. She gently began to lower herself then whistled. As the guards looked up she planted her feet on the guards' faces whilst Cater finished the final one. Marian jumped down.

"Come on, we haven't much time." Marian said opening the vault door, "Keep watch." She said as she started filling bags. Before long, Marian had filled the bags they had and then they were making their way to the roof. The pair quickly dispatched the guards on the roof and Marian was soon tying the rope around her waist. She lowered herself over the edge of the castle.

"You got me?" She asked.

"Of course." Carter said, "Just like every other time Wren," Carter handed her the pot of mix. He began to lower her down the wall and Marian set to work. A short while later Marian called to Carter, "Ok, pull me up." Carter pulled Marian up the wall and helped her back onto the battlements. "Ready?" She asked.

"As always." Carter smiled. She ran and grabbed one of the torches. She leaned over the battlements and torched the trail.

"Let's get out of here." She said as the image became engulfed. They grabbed the bags and headed quickly into the streets of Nottingham.

As they rode out of the town they turned to see the Robin's Gang's symbol burning brightly into the side of Nottingham Castle's wall.

"Welcome home Wren." Carter smiled and they turned their horses and rode from Nottingham.

Sherwood Forest

Marian sat leaning against a tree, she was tired but somehow sleep evaded her. She saw Carter stir next to her and soon was sat next to her.

"A penny for your thoughts." He said looking at her.

"My thoughts are not worth a penny, surely you should know that by now." Marian smiled at her friend.

"No, they are worth more." Carter counted, "So come on sunshine, whats up?"

"Nothing Carter, I'm fine."  
"Tell me, Wren, we have faced life and death together, seemingly more death. Let me help you. Let me in." He pleaded.

"I'm worried," Marian offered after a few silent moments.

"About Robin?"

"That and Gisborne?"

"Gisborne?" Carted asked surprised.

"I'm worried that maybe Robin has moved on, what if I turn up there and he has someone else in his life. Or what if he looks at me differently, what if he…" Marian sighed, "Carter what if he doesn't love me anymore?"

"That is madness Marian, 5 years you waited for him and your love lasted that."  
"That was different, neither of us believed the other dead."

"Its crazy talk you know he loves you. My main concern right now is why you are worried about Gisborne," Carter said. Marian sighed and shuffled her feet. Her boots were ruined, with holes in the soles. The sides were splitting and the laces torn, but she didn't care, there were people with far less.

"I've had so many nightmares of seeing him again, reliving the moment that he ran me through." Marian shivered, to this day she still couldn't figure out how she was alive. "I just, I don't know if I can stand in front of him and fight." Marian sighed. "It takes all my effort to be able to fight with others, to push back the fear that courses through me. I'm just not sure I can do that for him."

"You won't have to Marian, you will never be alone. Robin will see to that, and failing that. I will see to it. You think after dragging you through Acre, Europe and England to get you to your husband that I'm going to let you die here." Carter said. "No chance." He smiled. "Now get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."


	24. Chapter 24

_And here it is, the moment we have all been waiting for! The reunion! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 24

Sherwood Forest

"All packed?" Carter asked Marian as she stuffed the last of the things into a bag.

"I think so," Marian replied.

"So what's the plan?" Carter asked.

"We head towards the camp, masks up. We will try and catch them as they leave or arrive, it will be less of a shock. That's even if they are still at the camp."

"Do you remember how to get there?" He asked.

"Of course Carter, I lived there!" Marian smiled. Marian and Carter let their horses go, and set off on foot deeper into Sherwood in search of the outlaws.

Outlaw Camp

Adam was racing towards the camp, he skidded to a stop just in front of the gang who were just leaving.

"Where have you been?" Allan asked. Adam was breathing hard.

"They're here." He gasped between breaths. "It's… all around Nottingham… and … the vill..ages are... buzzing too."

"Wait slow down. Get your breath back." Robin said. The gang began to walk slowly as Adam regained his breath and began speaking again.

"They're here Robin."

"Who are here?" Robin asked.

"The people who have been following the prince north, they've arrived in Nottingham."

"How can you possibly know that?" Allan asked.  
"I saw the castle, and everyone is talking about."

"What do you mean saw the castle?" Robin asked.

"Last night, they broke into the castle and stole the money as they've been doing all the time," Adam explained as the gang continued to walk. Above the gang, silently in the trees, Marian and Carter followed waiting for the appropriate time to show themselves. Adam continued, "They went up to the battlements and painted their message, but this time was different. They didn't paint a message."

"So what did they paint?" Robin asked. Adam looked around the rest of the gang.

"Our outlaw tag." Robin saw the light shining in Adam's eyes and instantly knew what he was thinking.  
"Don't start this again." He said walking faster. Adam quickly followed, the rest of the gang in tow.

"But Robin, who else could it be. It has to be her."

"No, it doesn't. Everyone in Nottingham knows that tag, and it's well-known across the country."

"Yes but not everyone can break into the castle and steal money to give away to the poor."

"Forget it, Adam, Marian is dead." Robin sighed. Marian's heart sank as she watched her husband turn sad. She wanted nothing more than to jump down and take him in her arms, but it was not the right time.

"Ok even if it isn't, we need to find them. They are obviously on our side." Allan added.

"No," Robin said.

"But Robin," Adam whined.

"No is final, if they want to help us they can find us," Robin argued.

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" Adam continued, "Robin you don't know if it is."

Robin's eyes flashed angrily.

"Yes, I do know. I know it's not her Adam, because, what you seem to be forgetting is that, I. Myself. Me. carried her lifeless body through the desert. I watched her die in my arms." He shouted. The gang looked at him in shock, Robin rarely had these moments of temper in recent months. Choosing to keep his emotions bottle instead of sharing them. Adam hung his head ashamed to have caused this,

"Robin. I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"I know you are." Robin sighed. "Go back to the camp. I'll be there soon."

"Master, let me come with you." Much pleaded.

"No Much, I want to be on my own for a little while." He handed much his sword, bow and quiver. "I won't be long." He said sombrely and then headed further into the forest.

From the treetops, Carter and Marian watched Robin leave and then the gang turn and walk away.

"You take the bags and follow the gang back to camp. I'll go after Robin." Marian said.  
"Good idea," Carter smiled. "I won't tell them it's you, don't worry."

"Thanks," Marian smiled, "I'll see you soon." She hugged her friend and then headed through the trees after Robin whilst Carter grabbed the bags and went after the gang.

Robin was lost in his own world, thinking about the day of Marian's death, he hadn't noticed Marian following in the trees, nor did he notice he had walked directly into the Great North Road. He looked up from his feet as he heard horses stopping.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Robin Red Breast." A guard sneered as 3 emerged from behind him. 2 went behind Robin circling him. The guards dismounted the horses and drew their swords. "Give it up Hood, your surrounded."

Robin went to grab is bow only to realise that we had given it to Much along with his sword. He grabbed his dagger and held it before him.

"I don't like to go quietly, you know me." Robin smirked. The guards lunged at Robin, Marian gasped from her hiding place in the trees and decided she had to help. She quickly made her way down to a lower branch and then jumped from the tree to land behind 2 of the guards. She tapped their shoulders causing them both to turn around.

"The Night Watchman, get him." One shouted, she saw a flash of Robin turn around but he was quickly distracted by guards running towards him.

One guard grabbed Marian whilst the other tried to swing his sword at her, she made light work of kicking his sword away and kicking him in the groin. As the guard doubled over she pushed him away and used the momentum to flip out of the other's grasp. Successfully ending up behind him, grabbing his arm and spinning him into a tree, knocking him senseless. The other guard had grabbed his sword again and was running towards. She ducked below his strike, sending his sword into a tree. With a well-placed kick to the knee, she sent the guard to the floor and with a swift heel in the face sent him senseless too. Marian turned to see all the guards on the floor and Robin stood a few steps from her, staring.

Robin gazed into her eyes, so much like Marian's and yet it couldn't be. Could it? He felt like he was fixed to the spot and yet had an overwhelming urge to close the distance. Marian's breath caught in her throat as Robin stepped closer.

He stood before her close enough to touch, and without saying a word he slowly lifted his hand to her mask that was covering her face and his other hand to her eye mask and hood. Marian looked at his hands which were shaking furiously and as he pulled down her hood and masks a small whimper escaped him. Her beautiful curls fell out of the hood and Robin pulled her into his arms burying his head in her neck. Marian quickly wrapped her arms around him and he started to cry.

He breathed into her neck. "Marian." His voice hoarse. Marian smiled and said the words she had heard him say so many times over.

"Yes, my love?"

Nottingham Castle

"Gisborne!" Vaisey shouted down the corridor. Prince John stood next to the Sheriff seething. Gisborne came strolling down the corridor smirking.

"You think this is funny?!" The Sheriff shouted. "How could you let this happen?"

"I didn't." Gisborne countered. "Your stationing, your men."

"You are the lieutenant. This was on your watch." Vasey shouted.

"No Sheriff, he is right, they were your men." The prince whined. "Now." He grew dark, "I want my money back and I want that crook caught. He chases me from my home, up my country and now steals from me here and makes a fool of me!" The prince seethed. "Catch him Gisborne. And Hood. I want them both dead!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Outlaw Camp

"Carter. Just tell us who it is." Much complained. Carter sat in the camp with the rest of the gang after having made his entrance when they reached the camp.

"I can't I promised them I wouldn't say." Carter smiled.

"So it was you travelling North then?" Adam said.

"That right."  
"Can't you just tell us the story?" Allan grumbled.  
"No, I have to wait. Besides, you'll want to hear it from them too."  
"Well, where are they?" Much whined.

"They will be here in a little while." Carter smiled. "Come on, let's get some food in starving."

Sherwood Forest

Robin finally removed his head from Marian's neck, his eyes were red from crying, but his smile was as bright as 1000 suns. "I can't believe it's you." He whispered.

Marian smiled at him, "I can pinch you if you want handsome."

"I'd rather you kiss me." Robin grinned with his boyish charm. He cupped Marian's face and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her tightly too him. He kissed her deeply throwing all his passion into one kiss. Marian wrapped her arms around his neck. Robin lifted her into the air spinning her round. Marian pulled away laughing and Robin joined her. The guards around them began to groan. Robin looked down and grabbed Marian's hand.  
"Come on, let's get out of here." He pulled her along with him as they disappeared out of view.

They walked hand in hand in silence for a little while. Before Robin finally asked,

"Marian, how is this even possible?"

"Feels like a dream doesn't it?" She replied.

"Well yes, I have a horrible feeling I'm going to wake up any minute."  
"Trust me handsome this is very much real." She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"So how is it possible? Djaq said you were dead."

"Lachlan didn't understand, even right up until the day we left he couldn't understand it."

"Who's Lachlan?" Robin asked.

"He's the man I owe my life to Robin. He saved me." Marian explained. "He was one of the men that you left me with to prepare me for burial."

"I knew I should never have left you." Robin sighed. "I'm sorry I left you behind, Marian."

"Don't be Robin." She smiled, "I'm here now."

"Yes, you are." Robin smiled and pulled her into another kiss. His hands explored every curve of her body he had so sorely missed. Marian ran her hands down his back and towards the waistband of his trousers. Robin's passion grew as he gently pushed Marian against a tree, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Marian nipped at Robin's lips as they kissed and Robin groaned as he held her tighter. He moved from her mouth to nip at her neck as he squeezed her thighs. She wrapped her legs tighter and moaned as Robin's lips found her collarbone. He pulled at her shirt to reveal her shoulder and he began kissing all across her shoulders.

"Still so beautiful." He murmured grazing his teeth across her skin.

"Robin please," Marian begged, she hadn't felt his touch in so long, she felt she was about to combust.

"Patience honey," Robin whispered. "Come on, we need to get you somewhere private. We aren't far away now." He winked, put her down and grabbed her hand leading her quickly through the forest.

They arrived at a beautiful clearing with a waterfall and a pond.

"I remember this place." Marian smiled.

"That's good." Robin replied, "I hope you remember what's behind it too." Robin winked. Marian smiled as Robin led her behind the waterfall into a wonderful cave.

"Yeah, I remember this place too." Marian smiled. Robin stopped, removed her cape and laid it on the ground.  
"We don't want you getting cold." Robin smiled. He pulled Marian closer again, Marian stretched on her toes to meet his lips again. Robin lifted her in the air again and pinned her against the wall. Marian gasped with delighted and groaned as Robins' mouth found her neck again. Robin struggled with the front of Marian's clothing.  
"Just rip it." She gasped, Robin happily obliged, ripping her outer layer and discarding it on the floor, he quickly pulled the undershirt over her head. Leaving her torso exposed. Robin gasped as his mouth travelled from her neck to her collarbone, to her breasts. Marian gasped and tightened her legs around him, causing Robin to groan. She fumbled with the laces on trousers and they soon fell to the floor, she pulled down his undershorts and Robin wriggled out of them. She grabbed his shirts and pulled them over his head leaving him stood naked.

"I think you have too many clothes on Marian." Robin grinned.

"Then fix it," Marian said. Robin made light work of removing her trousers, without her feet touching the floor and she soon had her legs wrapped around him again. "Please Robin." She groaned in pleasure as Robin expertly roamed around her body. Marian squeezed her legs tighter around him and began to move against. Robin moaned as she moved.

"Now Marian?" Robin asked.

"Please," Marian begged. Robin moved slightly and lowered Marian into his arms and then they both moaned as they became one.

Marian and Robin laid entangled in each other's limbs on Marian's cape on the floor. They had made love numerous times that morning and now both blissfully happy. Marian lay with her head on Robin's chest listening to his heart as Robin played with her hair.

"Does it bother you?" She finally asked.  
"Does what bother me?" Robin replied confused.

"My scar." Marian said simply.  
"You're still as beautiful as ever," Robin said without hesitation.

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do. It's just proof of how strong you are my love." Robin smiled. Marian smiled and moved to straddle Robin again. He reached in front of him rubbing his hands up her thighs. "Still so beautiful." He whispered. She smiled at him, her passion rising once more. She leaned down to kiss him and he pulled her tighter against his chest his own passion meeting hers. As there kiss deepened the passion grow stronger, and they began to make love again.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Robin and Marian stopped at the top of the hill in front of the camp. She smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "Just as I remember." She smiled.

"Somethings never change." Robin said, "And if you listen carefully you can hear Much whining." They both fell silent and sure enough, could hear Much.

 _"_ _He is my master and I demand to know who it is that has gone after him."_

Robin and Marian laughed and she pulled her hood up.

"You know we could make him wait longer." Robin smiled turning in front of Marian, "I certainly wouldn't say no to some more quality time."

"Neither would I, but I hate to think the grilling they've been giving our friend."

"Which is who by the way?" Robin asked.

"You'll find out," She smiled. Robin matched her grin and then kissed her.

"Come on you." Robin grabbed her hand again and they walked towards the camp. Robin let her hand go and then opened the camp, Marian stayed behind him with her hood up and head down, hands closing around his shirt, he smiled feeling her behind him.

"MASTER." Much shouted as Robin emerged smiling. "Where have you been?"

"Making friends." Robin smiled. His eyes widened when he saw Carter. "Carter," He smiled, "I should have guessed." Robin felt Marian shuffle behind him, clearly nervous. He put his hand behind his back taking hers and leading her out from behind him. "Gang, I have someone you need to see." Robin smiled as Marian emerged from behind him.

"It cant be." Alan gasped and Marian lifted her head and took down her hood.  
"I know you don't believe in ghosts Alan, so it must be." Marian smiled at her friend. He rushed forward and gathered her in his arms squeezing her tightly. The rest of the gang stood in shock.

"I knew." Alan said setting her down. "I told you all this time. She wasn't dead, now do you believe me."

"Much I have never known you lost for words." Marian laughed as much stood opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"I…I…I." He took a breath. "My lady its good to see you." He stepped forward and gave her a hug. He released her and John emerged behind them.

"You, it is good to see." He smiled and hugged her too. Marian looked to the back of the camp where one more figure was stood. She couldn't make him out at first but when he stepped closer she saw him.

"Adam?" She asked.

"Marian?" Adam said rushing forward, Marian lunged forward, pushing past a still confused Much towards Adam, tears already forming in her eyes. Adam lessened the space as well and quickly opened his arms to receive her embrace. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried.

"Marian." He whispered and he began to cry too. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too." She whispered. After hugging him for a few more moments she pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Wait…" She said, suddenly growing angry. "What are you doing in the forest?" She asked.  
"It's a long story." Adam said sheepishly.

"A long story? What did I tell you? You cant be an outlaw." Marian said.

"Well I am Marian, at lot has changed since you've been gone." He defended.

"You were supposed to look after him." She turned to Robin.

"And I did." He laughed. "He's alive isn't he?"

"Don't laugh at me Robin." She said angrily. Robin shook his head and continued to laugh. He pulled her into his arms smiling.

"I'm sorry, my love." He said soothingly, still chuckling. "It's just good to have you home." Robin released her and took her hand. He turned to the gang and began to speak. "Right, im sure we all want to hear how these two got home, I certainly do. Me and Much will go and hunt, bring back a feast. John and Adam collect some firewood. And Alan, find some Ale. Marian and Carter get settled in. We only have one spare bed."

"That's ok, I'm sure we can work something out." Marian smirked looking to Robin. Robin winked at her and took off hunting with Much.

Sherwood

Robin practically skipped through the forest and it was all Much could do to keep up. Suddenly Robin froze and in one fluent motion lifted his bow and released an arrow. There was a squeal and then silence. Robin pushed through the shrubs to find a pig with a perfect shot.

"It's good to have you back Master." Much smiled as he emerged behind Robin.

"It's good to be back Much." He smiled. "Come on give me a hand." They began to tie the pig and were soon on their way back to camp.

"Robin, I am glad you invited me along, I was sure you would ask Marian." Much said.

"She needs time to settle in, beside I wanted to spend some time with my best friend." Robin smiled.

"Thanks Master. It's really good to spend time just the two of us again."

"Look Much, I know last time Marian was in the forest you found it hard." Robin stopped walking and turned to his friend.

"I didn't find it hard, she's your Marian." Much shrugged, Robin raised his eyes at him, "Ok, maybe it was hard, because it was you and Marian suddenly, not you and Much."

"And now I finally understand that." Robin said, "Well actually, Marian made me understand that before the Holy Land. But anyway," Robin sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, Marian is my wife Much. That means I'm going to want to spend time with her, just me and her. But that doesn't mean that I have forgotten about you Much." Robin said patting his friend on the shoulder. He picked up the one side of the pig and Much did the same. Robin started walking and Much followed, Robin continued talking again "It also doesn't mean that I don't want to spend time with you Much. I love our Much and Robin adventures. Just sometimes I may need a reminder." He smiled. Much nodded and smiled.

"Thank you,"

Robin smiled back to his friend and they continued to the camp.

Outlaw camp

Later that evening the gang gathered around the fire, eating and drinking. Marian sat next to Robin on a log snuggled closely to him.

"So Marian, come on. We are all dying to hear how you made it home." Alan said merrily.

"It's not just my story to tell." Marian smiled, she had hardly touched her ale, having not drunk for a long time.

"Carter doesn't mind, do you?" Alan said.

"Not at all." Carter laughed. Marian smiled to her friend.

"Ok, where do I start?" Marian asked.

"From the beginning." Robin said. "I want to hear it all." And so, Marian began to retell their story, with help from Carter, from the day she awoke in Lachlan's tent.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Outlaw camp

Marian woke wrapped in Robin's arms, whilst they figured out further sleeping arrangements Robin had insisted she shared his bunk and she had slept wrapped in his arms all night.  
"Morning Wren," Robin whispered.

"Good morning handsome," Marian replied. "How long have you been awake?"

"Only a few moments, I felt you stir," Robin replied. Marian lifted her head slightly.

"It looks like everyone else is still sleeping," Marian said.

"Perfect." Robin purred as his hand began to roam around her body.

"Robin," She scolded. "We can't."

Robin chuckled quietly and released her. She sat up in the bunk and pulled on her trousers and top shirt. She grabbed her boots, pulling them on. Only to have her toe revealed through the end.

"I'll get you some new ones," Robin said looking over her shoulder.  
"No need, I will be fine." Marian smiled. "Are you coming with me?"

"Where are we going?" Robin asked pulling on his own clothes.

"Hunting for breakfast."

"Excellent let's go."

Robin and Marian returned a little while later carrying a couple of pigeons and rabbits. Much had already started the pots boiling with water and oats. Marian and Robin placed the game on his table.

"Thank you." Much said.

"You're welcome Much." Marian smiled, "If you need a hand you must let me know."

"Thank you, Marian."

While the gang sat eating breakfast Robin began to explain the plans for the day, which included dispatching the money that Carter and Maria had stolen.

"Robin, I should like to visit Knighton and Locksley," Marian said.

"Of course Marian, I wouldn't expect any different." Robin smiled.

"I would like it if we could all go."

"All?"

"Yes, the whole gang. Its been so long since I spent time with you all." Marian smiled.

"I think it's a great idea," Adam said.

"Good then it is settled after breakfast, we will head to Knighton then Locksley." Robin smiled. Marian smiled her thanks and continued to eat her breakfast.

Knighton

The gang made their way into the village, Marian was trailing behind with her hood up as she had been instructed by Robin, they all knew eventually she would become known to Vaisey and Gisborne, but they wanted to prevent that for as long as possible. Robin circled back to Marian and took her hand as they emerged into the village.  
"Coast is clear, you can take your hood down." Robin smiled. Marian quickened her step to get in front of him, then turned before him to walk backwards facing him as he released her hands

"Are you saying I'm allowed to be seen with you Locksley?" She laughed.

"I'm saying, I want you to be seen with me," Robin replied and he lunged to grab her but she dodged him, enjoying their game. Villagers began to emerge from their houses as the gang approached but Marian didn't notice. Adam ran ahead to Sophia's house.

"You mean I don't have to hide anymore?" Marian smiled.

"Not here you don't," Robin said. He lunged again and grabbed her around the waist lifting her into the air and spinning around. Marian squealed with delight catching Sophia's attention as she came out of the house. Adam met her at the door and gave her a hug.

"Robin seems happy." Sophia smiled. "I'm glad he's found someone, who is she?" Marian's hood was still up and as she was looking down at Robin, her hands on his shoulders as he spun them, Sophia couldn't make out her features.

"You're in for a surprise." Adam smiled, "You may want a chair."

"What are you talking about?" Sophia said and then Robin set Marian down and she removed her hood.  
"Marian?" Sophia gasped. At the mention of her name, Marian turned.

"Sophia." She smiled, Robin released her and she ran across the yard. "Sophia." She shouted.

"Marian?" Sophia suddenly felt weak but Marian was soon on her wrapping her tightly in a hug. Sophia's legs went weak as she began to weep. She fell to the floor and Marian kneeled before her cradling her head in her shoulder weeping too. "Mi'lady, I thought you were dead." Sophia sobbed holding Marian tight as she cried into the young lady's shoulder.  
"So did many," Marian whispered. "Shhh, its ok I'm here." Marian held Sophia until she pulled away having steadied herself. Robin stood behind Marian smiling, Marian helped her to her feet and Sophia stood to look at her.

"Look at you." She smiled, "As beautiful as ever. Such a wonderful young women." She ushered Adam in for a hug and she pulled the 2 of them close to her chest. "I'm so glad to have you both safe and alive." She whispered.

She released them and stood back, her hand on Marian's cheek.

"I bought something for you." Marian smiled, pulling a pouch of money from her belt. She handed it to Sophia.  
"Thank you Mi'lady but you needn't."

"I wanted to." Robin appeared at Marian's side and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close. He kissed her temple and smiled. "I need to go and see some more people," Marian said.

"Of course." Robin released her and turned to follow but Sophia grabbed his arm.

"It's good to have you back." She smiled at him.

"It's good to be back." He replied.

"Robin, look after her."

"I.."

"No Robin I mean, she will have been through a lot and I know you will want to shelter her, but she's a very capable young woman. When I say look after her, I mean let her have her freedom, but keep her safe."

Robin nodded. "You're right Sophia. She clearly is very capable." He gave Sophia a hug, "Thank you."

Outlaw Camp

The gang sat around the fire after they had finished in Knighton, the gang had spilt up with Marian, Robin and Much visiting Locksley. As the sun was setting, Marian realised how tired she was. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, I feel the same." Carter smiled to her, taking a seat next to her.

"I suddenly realise how tired I am." Marian said.

"I know, it's a strange feeling."

"I suppose we've done nothing but travel for months."

"This is true." Carter smiled.

"Tired?" Robin asked overhearing there conversation.

"Im shattered." Marian replied.

"Me too." Carter seconded.

"I think I'm going to turn in early." Marian said rising from her log.

"Alright, we will try not to make too much noise." Robin smiled squeezing her hand. "I won't be long."

Marian smiled back to him and then made her way to bed. Much and Robin had hung a curtain earlier for her that day so she could change into one of Robins old jumpers and shorts to sleep in. She hopped into her bunk and soon was sound asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Outlaw Camp

"I know what you're doing Locksley," Marian said standing around the fire with the rest of the gang.

"What?" Robin asked surprised.

"You're keeping me out of Nottingham." She said. "You snuck off the other day to get these," She said pointing down to the new boots Robin had bought her from the market. "And you sent Adam and Alan with the food and money yesterday."

"I'm doing nothing of the sort."

"Good, then we can go today." Marian smiled knowing she had him beaten. Robin sighed.

"Marian please."

"Please what?"

"Don't be like this."

"I'm not being like anything, but I'm not hiding, you just said you weren't keeping me out of Nottingham so let's go." The gang visibly grimaced, seeing Robin stiffen.

"Why do you always do this?" He said raising his voice in anger.

"You will not keep me locked up again." Marian lifted her chin defiantly.

"I'm trying to protect you and all you want to do is run into danger."

"I want to help."  
"Well, you can't Marian."

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so." He spat and stormed from the camp. Marian looked around at the gang and shook her head.

"I am sorry," she whispered. John stood before her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He just wants to keep you safe." He said, "Go after him." Marian nodded and smiled to the giant and then took off after Robin

When she finally caught up to him she found him down by the river throwing stones into the water.

"It's not like you to brood." Marian whispered.

"Things have changed." Robin said.

"I've noticed. You've changed Robin." Robin looked at her with sad eyes.

"I know." He said lowering his head. She placed a hand on his cheek and lifted his head to face her.

"And I know why." Marian said. "You find it hard to believe I'm still alive and now you won't let yourself be happy just in case." Robin nodded.

"I keep thinking that one day Im going to wake up and it was all just a dream."

"It's not Robin," Marian said. "I promise."

"I know my love. I know." Robin smiled pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Robin, I want to come with you to Nottingham."

"Please Marian, just stay in the camp."

"Robin please. I want to visit. I will stay with you the entire time, I will never leave your side if you just let me go with you." Marian pleaded. Robin looked at her, clearly struggling with keeping her safe, but ensuring her happiness. He sighed.

"Fine, but you do not leave my side!" He warned.

"I promise." She smiled hugging him tightly. When she pulled away he grabbed her hand, staring into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you my wife." He smiled.

"I love you my husband." She replied, matching his smile. He began to lead her by the hand towards the camp.

"We better get the stuff together for Nottingham."

Nottingham Castle

"You mean its been a week and you still haven't found whoever did this!" The prince wined from the sheriffs chair.

"My lord he hasn't been seen since." The Sherriff explained.  
"I don't care!" The prince screamed. "He followed me up the country and now here." The prince fumed. "I want him found and I want his head on a spike outside this castle!" The prince screamed, "Now go!" he got up and charged at the Sherriff, he scurried away and Gisborne smirked from his place at the back of the room.  
"Guy of Gisborne. You wouldn't disappointment me would you?" The prince whined.  
"No sire."

"Then go and find me that person!" He growled. Gisborne nodded and stalked up the steps.

Nottingham Town

Marian followed closely behind Robin never letting go of his shirt. He had asked her to wear her masks and hood, which she had done gladly. Robin stopped suddenly, and as Marian was looking the other way she walked into the back of him. He grabbed her arms and pulled them around his waist.

"What?" She whispered.

"Nothing." He smiled, "I just like the feeling of you against me." He turned and looked into her eyes. "You know I'd never really noticed before. But your eyes are even more stunning with your mask on."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," She smiled. He returned her smile, and pulled the mask covering her mouth down, he pulled her closer and kissed her gently giving Marian butterflies. He pulled away and covered her mouth again, he moved closer to her ear and whispered. "I can't wait to get you home and out you of these clothes."

Before Marian could reply the sound of trumpets made then both look up. Robin lead Marian deeper into the stalls as guards poured out of the castle followed by the Sherriff and Gisborne.

"People of Nottingham." The Sherriff shouted standing on the stage. "Due to the recent attacks on the crown. We have put in place a reward." Robin instantly pulled Marian behind him sheltering her. "There is a reward of 1000 crowns for the capture of The Night Watch-man." Robin looked down to Marians clothes.  
"We need to get out of here." Robin said and began to lead Marian through the crowd.

"This thief is wanted alive. That will be all." The Sherriff scanned the crowd and instantly spotted two cloaked figures trying to escape the back. "GUARDS! GUARDS! THERE HE IS. AND HOOD." He shouted jumping up and down. "GET THEM."

Robin and Marian burst through the crowd, Robin grabbed Marians hand although she was already keeping pace with him. They rounded a corner to find 3 guards approaching them, they turned on the spot only to come face to face with another two. Marian and Robin stood back to back, Robin drew his sword and Marian followed suit drawing her two smaller ones. More guards began to approach filling the small street they were in. They couldn't fight them all. Marian scanned the roofs, there was a beam stretching out that they could reach. She nudged his back with her elbow.

"Robin, the beam to the left." She whispered so quietly he barely heard.

"Good work, on the count of 3 turn and put your foot in my hand, I'll push you up."

"Ok." Marian replied.

"1" Robin continued to watch the guards. "2"

"End of the road Hood." The guard who was inching closer said.

"3" He quickly spun and Marian was on the beam before the guards knew what was happening. She quickly made her way on to the roof and lay down holding her arm out for Robin. He ran onto a box and leaped for her arm, she grabbed him and helped as he clambered up the wall and onto the roof. They quickly jumped up and began to make their way across the roof tops, while the guards below shouted orders.

They made it to the other side of Nottingham and jumped down, successfully running out of the town and back home to Sherwood.

Sherwood Forest

Marian and Robin walked hand in hand through the forest. She had now pulled down her masks and her hood, her shining locks flowing freely.

"You're going to stop me going to Nottingham aren't you?" Marian sighed. Robin thought for a little while and then answered.

"No, no I'm not." Marian stopped causing Robin to as well.

"Pardon?"

"I'm not going to stop you coming to Nottingham."

"Really?"

"Today, your quick thinking got us out of that situation. I was really proud of you." Robin smiled. "I need to stop treating you like glass. You're clearly capable and me keeping you in a box is only going to make you more reckless. Putting you in more danger."

"Thank you Robin." She smiled clutching his hand tight.

"You deserve it Marian." He smiled. She quickly jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist, he closed his arms around her instantly and soon her lips were crashing down upon his. She curled her fingers into his hair, he groaned as she continued her passionate assault, his own passion rising to meet hers. He pushed them gently into a tree, so he could push his body against hers, she gasped as she felt him press his body to hers.

"Robin," She murmured around his mouth. He pushed his body against hers once more, causing her to moan again. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, causing him to groan as he squeezed her bottom. She tightened her legs around him holding her closer. He moved from her lips to her neck sucking and nibbling as he went. Marian tried to grab at his belt, but he held her hands.

"Slow down my love. He murmured. "I want to please you."

"Please Robin," Marian begged.

"Slow honey." He murmured, he voice low and sexy, Marian thought she might combust.

"I want you Robin."

"And I you, but I don't want to rush you." He moved her shirt revealing her collarbone, placing gentle kisses. "Come on we aren't far from the cave." Robin said setting her down and grabbing her hand, heading quickly towards the cave.

The arrived at the Cave, robin leading her inside quickly. Once they were safely concealed, she arrived in his arms once more. He began placing kisses down her neck.

"So beautiful." He whispered. He ran his hands down her body. She pulled his belt and it immediately became unlatched, his trouser falling loose. A quick tug of the laces and they were on the floor. "You're far too good at that my love." Still kissing and nibbling her neck.

"You give me plenty of practice." She groaned, pushing her body into his. He spun her and pinned her against the wall. He raised her leg to wrap around his holding it in place whilst using other hand to discard her shirts. Soon Marian's torso was exposed. He pulled his own shorts down with his free hand, Marian grabbed his leather over coat and pulled it off. She grabbed his white shirt and threw it over his head, leaving him stood naked.

"My turn," he murmured. He slowly began to move his mouth down her body. Marian placed her hand on his shoulder to steady herself, he made his way to her breasts where he lingered. His tongue toying with her, he sucked and gently nibbled on them causing them to grow. Marian gasped and pushed her body into him. He continued down her body, Marians mind was already foggy under Robin's expert touch. She ran her hands through his hair, he began his trail back up her body, lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Like this?" he asked.

"Yes." She begged, "Please."

"Shall I make you wait?" He teased. Marian rocked up and down his body. Robin could feel her passion on his body.

"No," She gasped,

"Are you sure?" He murmured his hand roaming her breasts again.

"Yes, Robin."

"Tell me Marian."  
"I want you." She gasped. "Robin of Locksley, my husband." Her last words broke Robin and he moved her body against his, Marian clung to his body as they moved as one.

Outlaw Camp

Robin and Marian arrived at the camp sometime later, giddy from their afternoon together.  
"Where on earth have you to been?" Much asked angrily.

"We were chased from Nottingham." Marian said.

"Yes, we saw." Much fumed.

"We had to lie low for a little while, to make sure they hadn't followed us." Robin said. He winked at Marian, which did not go unnoticed by Alan.

"I know exactly where you've been." Alan smirked. Robin smirked back at him and handed his bow to Marian who held her hand out for it. He slyly grabbed her bottom and directed her to his lips for a quick kiss.


End file.
